A Cinnabar Nudist's Story
by PRIVATE Corp
Summary: A young trainer from Cinnabar Island starts a new adventure as a Trainer. However, it turns out the next potential Champion isn't people expect her to be: she's a nudist. Join Valentina as she travels across Kanto and battle the Gym Leaders while shocking a region with her particular lifestyle. Hilarity will ensue. Adopted from the Digger; rated M for excess nudity and language.
1. Ch 01 - Start of a Naked Adventure

Hello everyone, this is Cory of PRIVATE Corp here with another story and this one… is not my original creation. Yes this time I am taking up the opportunity of adopting a story from another writer and claiming it as my own!

… Wait, why am I adopting when I already got a ton of stories of my own? Isn't this going overboard?

Anyway, this story that I have here is an incomplete one by one good writer. It's a pretty weird concept here, what with what I have for the title of it, but I think that like anyone who writes their own OC into a story, they have their own quirks and the like! And really I'm just like everyone else… besides the fact that I got a ton of characters appearing in my epic _Pokémon_ story.

Beyond that, this is a sort-of collaboration in that, much like my _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ stories have original concepts from different people and I'm the writer, this has me taking ideas from the original creator of this story and I'm applying my own while I'm telling a tale totally from scratch in a pre-determined story. Yeah this isn't new to me, but I will have new ideas for this and some that might appear in my other stuff… but this is in no way connected to my other stuff.

And now, let us begin!

Warning and Legal Notes: **The following story contains excess nudity and copyrighted content. I _DO NOT_ own the _Pokémon_ series. All of the strange creatures and the world they inhabit are owned by Game Freak. The original story and concept is created by the Digger, the music by their original creators, while any original content is credited by me, Cory of PRIVATE Corp. Reading discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 01: The Start on a Naked Adventure

OOO

_Caws_ from passing Wingulls and Pelippers echoed out in the open blue skies, with no traces of clouds to be seen. It was a peaceful spring day, with no breeze blowing and the open ocean free of waves. Along with the seagull Pokémon, various Water type Pokémon are swimming underneath the calm surface, with a few coming up to the surface to get a few gasps of air. It was a beautiful day for Pokémon and humans alike to be out, especially for one girl to start a new adventure.

A small-sized passenger boat carrying tourists and the like made its way across the blue watery surface. A few of the passengers are out on the decks, looking out into the horizon to watch the passing view. Two passengers, both of them males, were resting on the railing, watching the water with one of the males gripping onto a fishing pole. "Any luck?" an orange-haired male asked.

"Nothing so far," the other male, a brunet, replied, pulling out the line from the water. "I was hoping to get something before we make it to Pallet."

"Hopefully you'll get something," the auburn male commented. "There's gotta be some stupid Pokémon that'll take this bait."

As the two males watched the waters for something to bite, they heard the sound of splashing down below. They looked down and found a human body swimming in the water. By the shape of it, it was a medium-sized girl in her early teens, and she appeared to be slightly athletic from the tone of her arms and legs. The two guys watched in bewilderment as the girl swam by, going a little faster than the boat.

"Holy… are you seeing what I'm seeing?" the brunet asked his companion.

"I don't believe it…" the auburn male gasped.

The two males burst from their spot, running across the deck to the bow of the ship, keeping their eyes on the swimming girl. As they were watching, they ran by some of the others that were out, knocking them aside as they made their way front. Shortly, they got to the bow and they looked at the girl to find her swimming at the same speed as when they noticed her. The males leaned over the edge to get a better look and checked out her figure and motions.

"Wow, check her out!" the brunet stated. "She's got quite an ass there!"

"Yeah, she's fast too," the auburn male gasped in awe. "You think she's going to be at the station when we get there?"

The girl continued on with her swim, ignoring the two males calling out to her. The guys watched as the girl made her way towards the same direction of the boat which was yards away from where they were. As they were watching, they noticed something that wasn't quite right and they started smiling. The two of them then started making plans about what they are going to do about the girl they saw when they get off the boat.

After several minutes of swimming, the young woman found her footing and made her climb up to dry land. She found herself at a dock of a seaside transportation station, with boats lined up and ready to sail and an airplane unloading passengers. The teen got on top of the dock and looked back to find a few shadows in the water. From underneath, red carp-like creatures emerged to the surface and cried out to the girl, as she kindly waved at them as she walked across the dock and towards the crowded station.

The newcomer carried her wet being across the wooden surface of the dock, leaving behind small puddles with each step, as she got closer to where everyone is. The girl checked around to see where she needed to go, scanning her surroundings before finding a directory. A smile appeared on her face, knowing that she would need some sort of map to help her find where she needs to go. The girl made her way up to where the directory was, passing by a crowd of people, and she got up close enough to see everything clearly and understand where everything is.

A few people that were around the directory avert their attention away and locked their gaze on this new girl. They were surprised to see her, especially in her current state, and some of them began wondering why she is like this. One patron took the moment to get a security guard and ask what is going on, and to hopefully have him take care of the problem. The guard made his way to where the newcomer was, only to find her heading off from the directory and heading off to an open road.

"H-Hey, hold up there young lady!" the guard ordered. The young woman stopped in her tracks and turned around to find the security guard approaching her. "Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?"

The girl looked at the guard, studying his behavior and state before opening her mouth. "I'm heading to Professor Oak's lab," she casually answered. "I'm going there to get my Pokémon."

"And you… c-came here by boat, right?"

"No, I swam." The girl took a moment to think it over, having the guard stare at her, bewildered. "And no, I didn't swim all the way here. I had a few friends to help me out. They also helped me in getting around any Gyaradoses that might be in the area."

"So you swam in potentially dangerous waters all the way here?!"

"It's just something to overcome. Luckily there weren't any Gyaradoses, or Sharpedoes, so I made it here safely and hopefully on time."

"But y-you can't be serious going looking like that!" the guard barked.

The girl turned her head away from the embarrassed man and looked down at herself. She took a few seconds to study herself, wondering what the guard is asking about. "Yeah… I shouldn't walk into his lab all soaked. I should be dry by the time I get there," she answered, leaving the guard nodding nervously. "Say, do you know where the lab is?"

The guard snapped out of his spell and began processing the last thing he heard. He told the wet newcomer where she needed to go, and she thanked the man before heading off. The guard gave a friendly wave, feeling satisfied that he helped out, but then he remembered what he was supposed to do, and that he was supposed to bring the girl in for questioning. He could hear the sound of his boss yelling at him for allowing a strange girl to walk into town in her current state. "I'm so getting fired for this…" the guard mumbled under his breath, his head hanging low.

Getting away from the station, and the many eyes staring awkwardly at her, the young woman made her way down the path to her next destination. Collecting dirt on her wet feet, she let her body slowly dry under the slowly moving sun, feeling its warmth hit her flesh. She could feel a gentle breeze brushing against her, helping out in drying off her body, as she continued on her merry way without passing by any strangers on the pathway. After a few minutes of walking, she started noticing some buildings in the distance and she knew she made it.

"Well, there it is," she muttered to herself, "Pallet Town."

The girl picked her pace up and made it closer to the small town. She was only feet away from starting a new adventure and it was waiting for her in this town. The girl eventually made her way into the town, where she noticed a few people walking about. She put a warm and friendly look on her face as she got closer to the people, making herself look somewhat presentable to them. After all, there was that saying about making a first impression. However, those who were out and looking through their windows couldn't believe who was walking into their town.

"Is that kid crazy?!"

"What does she think she's doing, walking around in the..."

"Mom, why is that girl not...?"

"Don't look, son… just... just don't look at her."

The newcomer looked around the town, looking past the people gawking at her appearance. She noticed that they were looking at her, but that didn't bothered her. Instead she was focusing on something else: the one building that will make her a Pokémon Trainer. She checked every building she passed by, wondering which one of them was the one she's seeking. Even though the guard did tell where it was, he didn't tell her what it look like, other than "visually noticeable."

"Let's see, it should be around here…" the girl mused, looking around. She took a few steps before coming to a stop, taking a good sweep of the area before looking up and her eyes widening at the sight. "Ah! That must be it!"

She gazed up at a tall hill to find a handsome building with a windmill atop it. At least the guard was right about being "visually noticeable," and now she got her destination in site. Finding the path leading up to the building, the girl took off down the path and made the journey up to get her starter Pokémon and become a trainer.

Inside of the building, it was a combination of a house with a laboratory towards the back. A man, entering his fifties, was sitting in his living room with a cup of tea in hand and a book in another. He was sitting on one of his couches, a foot perched on top of the other, and his fingers were flipping through the pages, reading up on the various lifestyles of Grass-type Pokémon. Dressed in a white lab coat, the man waited there on his couch for the trainer to approach the front door and knock. Instead the sound of grunting came from a hallway and a male stumbled his way into the room.

"Tracey, do you know where our new trainer is?" the older man asked the newcomer, who was busy carrying a stack of heavy books.

The young lad, in his late teens, had his eyes locked up on the top of his stack, watching to see if he can keep the stack balanced. This young man came to the professor's home in hope of furthering his knowledge of Pokémon and improving his techniques of watching and drawing them. However he is placed in doing various chores around the lab and house, placing books and cleaning messes made, but he does get his chance to handle the Pokémon the professor is taking care of.

"I thought she was supposed to be here an hour ago," the boy grunted, putting the stack down on a desk for a moment to catch a breather. "Maybe something happened? She was coming from Cinnabar Island after all…" Once he caught his breath, he lifted the books again and carried them to the other side of the living room.

"I don't think so," said the man, taking a sip. "I'm sure we would know if a storm hit the Cinnabar Sea. All I know is that her boat she was supposed to hit a small delay, but she should be all right."

There was a knock at the front door, and hearing the gentle knocks from the living room, the old man got up from his seat to go answer the door. "Well, that must be her now," he said happily. "Come along Tracey, let's meet this new trainer!"

However, instead of answering the door themselves, they heard the door swinging open and closing quickly. This wasn't unusual for them since they regularly deal with new trainers and the residents of Pallet Town coming through the doors every day. They heard the new trainer make her way through the hallway, calling out to them to see where they were, and they noticed a head popping around a corner, finding a curious look of a young girl ready to become a Pokémon Trainer.

… Only for Tracey to drop the books he was carrying, cascading across the floor, and the Professor to stare blankly at the girl's attire. The two of them immediately thought of the same thing, struggling to get the words to describe what they are seeing. When the girl made her way closer to the two males, their eyes made their way down her body, seeing more than what they need to see. "Uh, did... something happen on your way here?" the boy asked awkwardly.

"No. The Cinnabar Sea was as calm and peaceful as I could ever hope for it to be," the girl replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, you're um…" Tracey blushed, turning away, "… naked."

Sure enough, the young soon-to-be trainer wore absolutely nothing. She was not even wearing shoes, nor was she carrying a backpack, as most trainers should; only a drawstring bag on a rope hanging around her bare hips. The two males stared at her young body, noticing every detail of her developing form, from her very small breasts and tiny pink nipples, to her moderate hips and waist, a crotch bearing a few blonde pubes, to tone arms and legs that were built for travel.

Her innocent face was staring at the two's confused and awed expressions, looking at them with rich brown eyes. Her short, blonde hair had some droplets of water hanging off a few strands, with some locks covering up her ears, and the two males noticed the girl had her hair tied up into two small pigtails. Normally they would see a hat covering her head, but not on her, leaving her forehead and her narrow eyebrows exposed. And her cute small nose is sticking out much like her nipples, filling out her cute and innocent look to her naked image.

The blonde took a look down and checked to see why the two males were embarrassed by. "Oh… Yeah, I'm a nudist," the girl answered casually as her attire... or lack thereof... "I'm Valentina, by the way."

"I see…" the professor muttered awkwardly. "A-At any rate, are you the trainer we were told would be coming to the lab today?"

"Yep," Valentina nodded. "Sorry if I'm late. I thought I would just enjoy myself and swam here, and I ended up playing with a bunch of Magikarp."

"You… swam here?" Tracey repeated, a bit surprised. "You came all the way here from Cinnabar Island... by swimming?"

The two males turned to each other in amazement once their guest gave them another cheerful nod. It was surprising that this girl made the trip all the way from an island far out at sea by herself, but they shouldn't be too surprise as they can tell this girl has a build meant for traveling. Then there were the droplets of water that are still dripping off her hair, so her story is holding. But instead the two of them reverted back to remembering this trainer's here for her starting Pokémon.

"Now then, I'm sure you're familiar with who I am," said the professor. "I'm Professor Samuel Oak, and this is my assistant Tracey. We have some clothes for you if you need them..."

"Thanks, but I don't need any," said the girl, shaking her head in response. "Like I said, I'm a nudist. That defeats the purpose of me being one!"

"Yes..." said Professor Oak, letting out a stern cough. "However, most of the places you will travel to, such as Gyms and especially the Indigo League Tournament, will not have much tolerance for your… nakedness."

"I can worry about that when I get to it," Valentina replied nonchalantly, a warm smile on her face.

"It might not seem like a big deal now, but that's only because Pallet Town is a small place," Tracey pointed out. "You might even be arrested if you're seen strutting around naked in places like Viridian City…"

However, his little speech was in vain, as he found himself talking to an empty room. The professor led the naked newcomer back into the lab half of the house while Tracey was trying to warn Valentina. In the laboratory, Professor Oak and Valentina were huddling around a large machine holding three balls, each marked with a different symbol to match the type of Pokémon that was inside of the balls. Valentina's eyes are glistening with excitement, knowing that one of these three potential Pokémon will be at her side and challenging various other trainers.

"Now Valentina, like every Trainer starting out usually has, you have a choice choice between one of the three Pokémon available here," started Professor Oak, motioning his hand over the red and white balls.

The professor removed the balls from the machine at once and he tossed the balls up to allow them to open up. Three beams of light erupted from the inside of the ball and landed on the ground, revealing the Pokémon that were resting within. When the light cleared, there are three Pokémon of three different types resting at Valentina's feet, getting excited that one of them was going on a journey. Once they noticed who was in front of them, all three of them curiously tilt their head and wondered why this new girl isn't wearing any clothes, but they ignore it for now as Valentina eyed each one of them.

The first Pokémon is the first Pokémon in the national index and a Grass type, along with a dual-typing of Poison. It is a small blue-green dinosaur-like Pokémon with dark green spots across its body, standing short on its quad legs. It's a bit pudgy, giving it a slight cuteness to it, and its wide head with its large, mischievous-fueled red eyes does help in aiding that factor. And on its back is a large bulb, holding all of its nutrients inside of it to feed it if Valentina feels neglectful.

The second Pokémon is a Fire type, obviously with its fiery-tipped tail. The Pokémon is an orange lizard, with a cream colored belly and standing upright on its bipedal legs. Its head takes up the same width as its body, putting a happy smile and showing off its small and very cute fangs, and its large green eyes staring up at Valentina in hopes of being chosen. And right behind the lizard is its tail bearing the everlasting burning fire on the tip, burning brightly for everyone to see.

And the third and final Pokémon is a Water type, rounding out the elemental triangle between the three Pokémon. It is a cute light-blue turtle with a playful appearance, although it is looking at the nude girl with a nervous gaze. On its back is a brown shell with a white rim, and a cream underbelly, while a club-like tail with a spiral tip is protruding out from its rear. And it is looking up at the nude girl with its red eyes, trying to present itself as a cute pick beyond the other choices.

The nudist trainer got a closer look at her new companions and she let out a small chuckle at them. "You don't seem to have a problem letting your Pokémon strut around in the nude," Valentina teased. She disregarded Oak's argument against such 'nudity,' causing the professor to flush red.

"Well now, it's not like normally you'll have your Pokémon dressing up unless you're competing in Contests or the like," said Professor Oak, still feeling flush from looking at Valentina's nude body. "We do have to abide by what our society's standards have set and wear the appropriate clothes to make everyone happy."

Another chuckle emitted from Valentina's mouth and she turned her attention back on the three Pokémon. She began her choice, thinking hard over which one of the three who will be by her side. The three Pokémon are great choices, but she has to choose one and it was a hard pick.

"I know that the first three Gyms aren't going to be good on Charmander, so sorry buddy," she said, making the fire lizard feel miserable that she said those things. Valentina gave the Charmander a pat on the head and told it that it'll get a Trainer eventually. Her eyes focus on the tiny plant and turtle and began to think which one of the two she will choose.

"Now I really want to go with Squirtle because he's cute and really effective against Ground and Rock," Valentina muttered, "but Bulbasaur is effective against those two and Water, and he'll evolve into a Venusaur later on and he'll be perfect shade…"

Valentina let out a small groan, her mind trying to figure out which one of the two she wants. Her finger hovered over the Grass and Water Pokémon, and she tried to decide on the right pick. Eventually she made up her mind and aimed her finger at her pick, making the Pokémon vary happy. "I'll go with you," she started, pointing at the blue turtle, "Squirtle!"

The tiny turtle grew excited with the others feeling a little disappointed. Valentina picked up her new Pokémon and gave it a gentle squeeze, having the turtle feel the embrace of nude flesh against its scaly form. Professor Oak has a smile of his own, as he takes the two Poké Balls holding the unlucky Pokémon and put them away for the new two trainers to come along and pick them. He let Valentina get to know her newly-picked Squirtle as he walked up to the new duo with six Poké Balls, one with a water drop on the red half, and in his other hand was a small yellow device that is like a book.

"Valentina, now that you chose your Pokémon, your journey as a Pokémon Trainer shall begin," the professor started, beginning his speech for the young woman. "With Squirtle at your side, you'll encounter hundreds of Pokémon and fight alongside these various Pokémon and the trainers who own these Pokémon. I give you these Poké Balls to help you catch more Pokémon and build your own team, while I want you to use this Pokédex to help you record the various Pokémon that you meet along your journey."

The blonde grabbed the Poké Balls from the professor first, placing them inside of her drawstring bag, before grabbing onto her Pokédex. She flipped the cover open and reveals a dual-screen interior, its interface having various buttons all over and the new duo look in awe at the new device in the girl's hand. "Surely if you're going for the Indigo League, your first stop will be Viridian City," Professor Oak added, "although I do advise that you get some clothes first before going to compete against…"

Valentina takes the Poké Ball with the water sticker on it and placed her Squirtle inside, getting it ready for travel before giving the man a reassuring smile. "No worries, Professor," she answered. "I got something in mind when I get there."

With that, Valentina and Professor Oak made their back to the front of the home. Tracey noticed the duo heading towards the front door, and he headed out to say his farewells to the nude girl. Professor Oak noticed that the young lad has a sketch pad in hand and he found an incomplete image of Valentina, but the blonde didn't notice the image. He told Tracey to place the image away as Valentina made her way out and start her journey to begin her Pokémon training.

"Uh Professor, this girl… are you sure she'll be all right going around naked?" the assistant asked.

"I can see that Valentina is a smart girl and should know when the right moments are," said Oak. "However knowing that she is going to be facing the Viridian Gym first, it's more than likely she's going to need some clothes first before she challenges the Gym Leader…"

OOO

**[New Entry Acquired!]**

#007: Squirtle – _The Tiny Turtle Pokémon_

"_In times of danger, it pulls its arms and legs inside its shell to protect from enemy attacks. When it conceals its neck, it also shoots a powerful stream of water from its mouth. Its shell not only protects its body, but also reduces water friction when in the water._"

* * *

And now the beginning of a new tale!

OK, first and foremost, I'm not going to be doing pun-based titles for this series. Sure it'll be keeping with what they do in the anime, but I can't think of any puns. And second, I wasn't really thinking about a pun here. I was hoping of making it something to think about, beyond the obvious fact that our lead is a frakking nudist! Really if you think about it, the chapter's title does make some sense.

And now I would like to say… actually this isn't my first adopted fic. My first is the _Combat Racing_ story… but I have that written as a sequel. This is more or less me just taking an incomplete concept, following some guidelines, and then I'm free to create anything I want in terms of a story and characters. I was kinda thinking about this being a side-story to another story I have, but I was shot down by it, so I'm working in an original universe. But that doesn't mean I can't share elements between the same worlds…

By that, I mean I have some ideas of what I think the Pokémon world operates. There are so many things that make up the various mangas, the anime and the games that I feel like I can combine them and create this beautiful broth full of goodness. And while I'm more likely to follow the anime's universe and physics, I'm going to take a few keys in terms of the games and maybe the mangas that are out there. And maybe you might get a few references here and there!

One thing that you will notice between _Shadow's Resurrection_ and _Cinnabar Nudist_ is how I'll handle the Pokédex. I know people have ideas of their own way of handling the Pokédex, but I got this weird idea of doing an entry in that particular style. Not only you won't be seeing a whole lot of it (I'm simply testing that part out), I'll try something else that mixes things from the anime where one idea is a translation option (mentioned in $Kids' dub of _Pikachu's Vaction_. Remember that?), while others will go into further details about moves and what can a Pokémon do. Also pay close attention to the entries. I might come up with my own original entry while some are from different generations (and games)…

And you know how you have problems deciding on a starter, and sometimes when you're writing a story your character gets an Eevee as a start? Yeah, I didn't do that because I want to be different from everyone else. And speaking of, I couldn't decide on choosing between Bulbasaur and Squirtle, with Bulbasaur winning three different coin toss, but I chose Squirtle on the fact it is 1) cute and 2) Valentina is a swimmer and she has a liking for Water-type Pokémon.

So hopefully you like what I did with the Digger's concept here. And I hope he likes it too. If I get a warm reception, I'll continue on with this and hopefully will have Valentina start collecting her Gym Badges in Viridian City (and yes I'm starting with Viridian first… and you're going to love the new Gym Leader!)

All credits go to the Digger on this, and as I always say at the end of my chapters, please review thank you very much! Up next: the return of those two guys en route for Route 01 (cue that classic battle theme!)

**P.S**: When writing, I had Professor Oak's old voice of Stuart Zagnit playing in my head. And while I don't exactly have any problems with Jimmy Zoppi as his VA, I feel Zagnit sounds better and a little wiser (despite when the series was dubbed by $Kids).


	2. Ch 02 - Roadblocks to Viridian City

First off, I would like to thank you all for deciding to check out this little bizarre idea one writer came up and I'm writing. I do like that I am getting some attention, and it does help out in progressing one good idea to its initial end.

Now then, I would like to point that my first experience with _Pokémon_ was through the anime during the gloriously bad dub (a.k.a. the Kanto season)… but the thing is while I did watch a few episodes (and _all_ of the movies… although I am certain Movie 15 isn't a movie but a hour long episode), I have no knowledge of the anime prior to the _Master Quest _season (and beyond). … Wow, this is a terrible mistake to set this in a region and universe I know nothing about!

… Well, I did say "hilarity ensue," correct?

Warning and Legal Notes: **The following story contains excess nudity and copyrighted content. I **_**DO NOT**_** own the **_**Pokémon**_** series. All of the strange creatures and the world they inhabit are owned by Game Freak. The original story and concept is created by the Digger, while any original content is credited by me, Cory of PRIVATE Corp. Reading discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 02: The Roadblocks to Viridian City

OOO

There was a strange sensation filling the small town of Pallet Town. The citizens of the town woke up and expected to go about their day doing their regular activities, while a few new Trainers come to their town to get their Pokémon. When one female came walking into town, they didn't expect her unusual appearance to stop them all dead in their tracks. No one could believe that their latest guest would be walking around their town in nothing but her birthday suit, exposing her young developing body to everyone.

That young new Trainer, Valentina, was excited that she is holding her new Squirtle in her grasp, its scaly body and tail covering up her front. She noticed the various eyes that she passed by on her way to Professor Oak's lab back on her again, and she gave them a warm smile. There is a small spring in her step, her bag swinging at her hip, and her hair bouncing slightly with each step. Valentina was one of the most excited trainers that day and this was only the beginning of a much larger plot…

"This is great!" the blonde stated ecstatically. "I got myself a Squirtle, and I'm starting out as a Pokémon Trainer! Now to head to Viridian City and start collecting badges."

Her Squirtle, on the other hand, seemed a tad nervous about its current situation. Sure it was happy about being picked and traveling with a new human, but there was something odd about being with a nude girl. However there is a sense of joy of being held in her arms and the knowing of that this girl was going to be a nice Trainer. A small cry came out from its mouth, speaking out its own thoughts as the new duo headed along the path out of the city.

Along the way, Valentina noticed a restaurant closing in and noticed a garden alongside the building. Getting up to the front of the restaurant, she noticed a sign on the front saying it is open, but looking through she couldn't find a soul inside. Valentina walked up to the door and gave a few knocks, checking to see if anyone was indeed inside. After waiting for a bit, she checked to see if the door was unlocked and she got the door open, allowing her to enter.

Inside of the building, a standard array of clothed tables and wooden chairs were placed about the large room. Sadly, there were no customers, human or Pokémon, sitting at these tables. Valentina and her Squirtle went up to one of the tables, pulled a chair out and sat down, with the Trainer placing her new Pokémon down in a seat. Once the two were seated comfortably, Valentina looked over to her Squirtle and an idea popped into her head.

"So Squirtle, I was thinking about giving you a cute nickname," said Valentina, "but I got nothing. Maybe you can offer me suggestions?"

The Water Pokémon tilted its head in confusion, looking at its Trainer with a puzzling look before the teen got what it was trying to say. "Oh right, you can't speak like us." Valentina reached into her bag and pulled out her new Pokédex. Getting her device open and on, she scanned through to see if there was something she can use to help her understand her Pokémon.

There were sounds of footsteps coming down some stairs, distracting the teen away from her Pokédex. She and her Squirtle looked towards the stairs to hear someone, or something, coming down. From what they can see, the person is not like anyone they have seen before. In fact, it looked more like a Pokémon. The duo could hear the being speaking its name and then stopping suddenly when it noticed the two sitting at one of the tables.

The Pokémon on the stairs had a humanoid shape to it, with it having a round, white body with a red spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs are connected to its body by red spheres, and the legs have a white sphere for knees. The Pokémon has white, five-fingered hands, with its finger bearing red spots on each index tip, and black feet that curl upward at the end. For its pink head, a slacked mouth hung open in the middle of its red cheeks, its beady black eyes twitching slightly, and a pair of blue horns stood out on its head looking like hair.

Valentina and her Squirtle looked up at the new Pokémon wondering why it was staring at them with a terrified look. After a few seconds, it ran back up the stairs, crying out for someone upstairs. "Wasn't that a Mr. Mime?" Valentina asked out loud. "What's a Mr. Mime doing out here?"

The Trainer went back to her Pokédex and looked over to see if there was something about the Pokémon she encountered. During her searching, the frightened Pokémon came back down the stairs, pulling the arm of a woman down to the first floor. The new woman was going on to her thirties and had a motherly appearance to her. Her dark eyes were opened wide, surprised to find someone sitting in her business, and her Pokémon led her to where Valentina was sitting to get her to speak with the Trainer.

"Oh… why hello there," she said sweetly. "You're a bit early for our lunch hours…"

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I saw the sign said you were open," said Valentina in her kind tone. "I just wanted to know why no one was in here when you had an 'Open' sign on display."

"It's nothing dear. I'm glad that I have someone visit me." The woman's eyes wandered over to the Squirtle sitting next to Valentina, and she looked back over at the Trainer to notice her unusual "attire." Her mind began to wander, trying to remember what she heard about this newcomer. "So, you're the new Trainer from Cinnabar Island?"

The blonde returned a nod to the brown haired woman. "I swam all the way from there to get my Pokémon. It was quite the swim, but it was worth it."

"That's impressive!" the brunette replied, gasping slightly. "I've heard people making the trip from here to Cinnabar by Pokémon, but never swimming here without one. That's pretty brave of you to do!"

"I had some help on the way here. I came across a school of Magikarp and I stopped to play with them before I asked them to help me on the way here."

"So I guess you love Water type Pokémon as well?"

The blonde gave a small nod as she reached over to her Squirtle and gave it a small pet on its head. "I do love all Pokémon in general, but I love Water Pokémon the most," she answered with a smile on her face.

Shortly, the two girls began expanding their conversation to other topics. The brunette named Delia shared some stories with the young trainer from her own past, along with some that featured her son, hoping that Valentina can learn something and use these tips in her future endeavors. Watching from a few tables away, the Mr. Mime is shaking in nervousness, keeping a locked gaze on Valentina. There was something upsetting the Pokémon and it wants to do everything it can to fix this problem.

"So Valentina, what exactly are you planning to do now that you have your Squirtle?" asked the brunette.

"Well first I was thinking of nicknaming him something," the blonde answered. "I got Fontaine, Bubs and Dewdrip as options, but I don't know what would be a cute name for him."

"If it's any consolation, I call my Mr. Mime Mimey," said Delia, "so you can call him Squirty."

The Squirtle and his Trainer peered into each other's eyes and questioned the idea silently between them before turning back to Delia. "I don't think that'll work for him," the blonde commented. "It sounds a little dirty, and I don't think it'll work when he evolves."

Delia pondered what she offered in her mind and realized what Valentina said. "Still, it's an option you can consider," she shrugged. Her eyes wandered over to where Mr. Mime is, noticing its gestures telling her to move to the back of the building. "Say, why don't you stay for a bit and enjoy some lunch? I am about to open up and get things ready…"

The Trainer and her Pokémon's eyes lit up with delight when they heard the word "lunch." As soon as they did, Valentina's stomach let out a tiny growl, adding on their agreement to the meal. Taking their signs, the brunette got up from her seat and started her way back to the kitchen. She got her Mr. Mime up from its seat and escorted it to back with her, getting it ready to help for her opening. Valentina and her Squirtle happily sat in their seats, anticipating what Delia is going to serve them.

OOO

"Narelle, I'm tired!" a girl whined. "How much longer is it to Pallet?"

Out on the outskirts of Pallet Town, a duo of teen blondes was walking along the path many people known as Route One. They have been walking for about an hour, making their way from their homes in Viridian City to pay a visit in Pallet Town. The plan was to head to the small town and get the younger girl her starter Pokémon so she can start her own journey across Kanto. Their walk has been peaceful, with the wildlife off and doing their business and no travelers heading to and from their destination.

However their journey could have been shorter if one of them wasn't complaining the whole way.

The young girl was dragging herself along, seemingly exhausted from the short distance from their hometown to Pallet Town. She was pulling her yellow-striped sock legs along the dirt path, leaving some small imprints in the ground with her black shoes. The girl did her best dragging along her modestly dressed body, wearing a teal green skirt to cover her thick thighs and a sleeveless yellow button shirt concealing her large bosom. Her platinum blonde hair was draping half of her face, covering up her left eye while her right grassy-green eye looked towards the horizon to see the small town yards away.

The girl leading the way looked behind her to find her younger companion struggling to keep up. A small sigh of discontent left her lips; she couldn't believe what she is seeing before her. She looked that the younger girl, who looked nearly identical to her, and began wondering why she was doing this. She knew full well what this girl was capable of, since the two of them lived under the same roof, and this little act the young teen is giving is not helping them out get any closer.

"Narcissa, can you please tone it down?" asked the older girl, with a little concern. "We should be at Pallet in three minutes. This isn't a time to do one of your little shows."

Upon hearing that, the young blonde dropped down onto her knees and started groaning irritatingly. "That feels like forever!" she cried. "My legs are tired from walking for 30 minutes, and I feel like passing out!"

"I'm sorry, but if you're going to be a Coordinator, you're going to be walking all around Kanto. Plus we need to get back home to get your supplies before heading to the Mt. Moon Junior Festival."

"But I don't want to walk to all of those Contests!" Narcissa barked back. "I want to take your bike and breeze through the country!"

The older sister lets out another sigh, her patience fading bit by bit. "You do understand that there are certain areas that you can't use a bike, right?" she explained. "There's also a chance that someone would come along and destroy it."

"If I ever ran into someone who destroyed my bike, I'll give him such a thrashing!"

In the older blonde Narelle's mind, there was a bit of fear running through her mind as to what this girl is capable of. They heard a story a while back about a boy carrying his injured Pikachu after a Spearow attack, riding a stolen bike, which was later destroyed when he was in Viridian City. Ever since, they heard accounts of the same boy going on to destroy two more bikes, ruining the ride of two other girls. It's thankful that the boy is off far in another region, far from the reach of Narcissa, otherwise things would get ugly.

"Getting away from that," Narelle started, continuing on with their walking, "There is the matter of you picking out your Pokémon. Have you decided on what you want to start with that'll help you take you to the Grand Festival?"

"Oh how I wish to be the Grand Champion of the Indigo Grand Festival," Narcissa began, fantasizing her position in her mind. "To be up on center stage, with my adorable Squirtle winning the crowd over with its cuteness and sprays of majestic water spouts, or even having a Charizard soaring above the audience and breathing a fiery spectacular show-stopper!"

"And what if you choose a Bulbasaur?"

"Then I'll use its leaves and poisons to show everyone the beauty and the deadliness of Bulbasaur. Of course I won't be using anything that'll be deadly, but there is something I want to do with its leaves and Frenzy Plant to create this lavish display. Though that's a lot of work to teach it Frenzy Plant…"

"But you got a long way to go before getting to compete in the Grand Festival," said Narelle. "It's good that you're thinking ahead, but you need to get your Pokémon first."

"But why can't I use any of your Pokémon? They're all champions and that'll give me a better edge of winning these Contests."

"It would be better if you create your own team and build the experience that way," the older blonde explained. "_They're also a little afraid of you_." she added on to herself, keeping it in her thoughts.

"Well no matter what, I'll become the next Champion and everyone back home will be cheering for me as I accept that trophy, with all of my cute and beautiful Pokémon at my side!"

A warm smile appeared on Narelle's face, smiling sweetly at her optimistic sister before turning to see what was before them. Her eyes widened a bit, catching a glimpse of something, or someone, heading inside of a building, only to find something a little, perhaps more, off. She shrugged it off as she nudged her sister to focus on the road ahead. "Look, we finally made it."

The younger blonde's face lit up with excitement, a surge of energy running through her body as she bolted from her older sister and head on down the path towards Professor Oak's laboratory. This gave Narelle some time to look into the building where she saw the pink object enter, finding the backside of a teen girl about Narcissa's age sitting at some tables. Narelle only took a few seconds to notice the girl is naked, a bit amazed to find someone like her in a town like Pallet, when she remembered that Narcissa is wandering through on her way to the laboratory. Focusing back on the road, the older blonde picked her speed up and started chasing after her sister.

The two girls made their way through the small town, passing by the shocked residents recovering from seeing the young nudist passing through. As the girls went through Pallet on their way to the lab, they noticed that some of the residents that were out were relaxing to see two girls dressed in full clothing. Narcissa made her way up to the front door, getting up there with ease, and right behind her was her sister. Together again, the sisters gave a few knocks on the door before it opened up and the man running the laboratory is waiting on the other side of the door.

"Hello there, can I help you girls?" the professor asked. "I don't remember anyone else coming by today."

"Hello Professor Oak," said Narelle. "We're here to get Narcissa's Pokémon to start her journey as a Pokémon Coordinator."

The elderly man mulled over the thought, trying to remember if there was anyone coming today. With all of the starting trainers coming in and out of his lab every day, it was hard to keep track of who's coming to his lab. After some pondering, he remembered that he had appointments with another girl and a boy for the day, with the other girl appearing before her. "Oh, I forgot about that!" he stated. "Right then, come on in! I have the Pokémon in the back."

Professor Oak invited the two girls into his home and brought them back into his lab. He explained to Narcissa about a previous Trainer coming in and taking Squirtle for herself, leaving two other Pokémon to choose from. Narcissa sulked for a second, losing out on an opportunity to use a Squirtle, but she regained hope knowing that she could pick a Charmander or Bulbasaur. After getting into the lab, the professor walked over to where the Pokémon are and presented the two of them before the blonde sisters.

"So Narcissa, your choices are between Bulbasaur and Charmander," said the professor. "Choose wisely; one of them will be your partner from here on out."

The younger sister looked at her two choices before her and wondered who she would choose. Both are good options, especially since she wasn't planning on entering the League Tournament circuit, but she can take only one of them with her on her Contest run. In her head she pictured one of the two beside her, playing out scenarios with both Pokémon. A sigh slipped from her lips, feeling disappointed that one option is taken from her, but she looked back at Bulbasaur and Charmander to consider her choice.

"I was hoping that I could get a Squirtle," she started, "but I guess I have no choice. There's something about this Charmander that's striking me fancy, so I'll him Professor."

"Excellent choice Narcissa," said Professor Oak, returning a sad Bulbasaur back into its Poké Ball while a happy Charmander walks up to its new Trainer. "From now on, your Charmander will serve you well in your journey in becoming a Pokémon Master."

"Thanks Professor, but I'm going to be taking Scarlet here to the Indigo Grand Festival," said Narcissa, smiling brightly as she picked up her fiery lizard off the ground and gave it a good petting.

"That's a fine name for her," Narelle commented, giving a few pets on the Charmander's head and getting a confused look from her sister.

"Her? This Charmander's a girl?" Narcissa asked. "I thought Charmanders are boys."

"Most of the time," Professor Oak noted. "After all, how else can Pokémon like Scarlet still be around? Not to mention I won't be giving away any Charmanders if they weren't any."

As the girls get themselves acquainted with the Charmander Scarlet, the professor presented Narcissa with her Poké Balls she will use in her journey and her personal Pokédex, its shell painted a warm red. The young blonde takes Scarlet's Poké Ball and placed her new partner inside it, casting the fire Pokémon in a red light before disappearing inside of the red and white capsule. The rest of Narcissa's items are placed in her bag, which she was carrying right on her back, putting the new device and capsules in respective pockets. Just as she made her way out of the building, Narelle grabbed the young blonde and pulled her closer.

"Narcissa, can you stick around town?" her older sister asked. "There's something I need to talk to Professor Oak about. I'll meet you at the edge of town once I'm done."

Narcissa nodded off to this, taking her new supplies and Pokémon out of the lab as Narelle focused on the professor and discussing with him. Now toting her new partner, the platinum blonde strolled down the hill and made her back onto the main road. Looking off to find something to do, she decided on heading back down the path leading back to her hometown. She could wait by the exit of town for her sister, but before she could make a step, someone called out to her.

"Hey there babe, wanna battle?"

OOO

"Ah, that was refreshing…" the teen sighed, patting her slightly swelled belly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking," Delia replied, smiling sweetly while her Mr. Mime is sitting behind her, shaking nervously.

After some time spent in the back of the house cooking up some food, plates were laid out on the table before the nude teen and her Squirtle. Valentina and her Pokémon ate everything that was presented before them, eating a variety of food that Delia cooked by herself and her Pokémon, until both of them were unable to eat anymore. When the two of them were finished, Delia told her Mr. Mime to take the plates back to the kitchen to get them washed off, and Valentina slowly moved from her seat to get her bag.

"So, do I have to pay for any of this?"

"That would be nice," said the brunette. "I would like to give you something complimentary, but not everything is free today."

The nudist gave Delia a firm nod as she reached into her bag and pulled out a smaller pouch containing some money. She ran through what she had in the pouch and pulled out the amount she needed to pay for both of their meals. The brunette took the money and headed off to put it away, while the Mr. Mime came out of the kitchen and headed upstairs for something. Delia finished up putting away the money and made her way back over to Valentina, who was getting ready to make her way out of the restaurant.

"So you're heading to the Viridian City Gym to take on the Gym Leader there?" the brunette asked.

Valentina gave another nod as she began making her way towards the door with her Squirtle. "I hope to challenge it first before heading to Pewter City, just to do something different from everyone else. And it'll give Squirtle a chance to learn something before taking on Pewter."

"Just to let you know, the Gym Leader at Viridian isn't an easy match; she has a pretty high winning streak, and I've heard she even has a reputation of making all of those who lose go around the city naked."

"Then that shouldn't be a problem for me!" Valentina stated proudly, a wide smile on her face. "I don't have any clothes to lose, so I won't be too ashamed to walk around naked."

Delia returned a nervous smile, a little pleased that this new trainer was confident about what she's getting into. However a part of her was concerned about what the Leader could do to her if she lost horribly. The two of them heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they looked to find the Mr. Mime coming down carrying a stack of something in its hands. It started to speak in its usual manner, leaving the two girls uncertain on what it was saying, and Delia walked up to the Mr. Mime to reason with it.

"Mimey, what's the matter with you? You've been acting like this ever since Valentina came in, and why do you have some of my old… oh."

The Pokémon presented the stack of clothes to the woman and she took the stack to realize what it was trying to say. In the stack was a white shirt with red trimmings, a pair of blue denim shorts, a pair of lacy pink underwear and an old red visor resting on top of the pile. Delia looked behind to see Valentina's nude body, measuring out her proportions, and she looked back to her Mr. Mime to see it was picking out clothes fitting for the young Trainer. The brunette pivoted around and walked up to Valentina, presenting the stack of clothes to the teen.

"Consider this a present from us. This might come in handy for you in case someone calls out to put some clothes."

"Thank you," said the blonde. "By the way, I've noticed that you're a little casual about me walking in naked. This isn't something you see every day."

"True. In fact, I was a bit shocked to see you coming in here. However as a mother, I had to deal with my little boy not wearing his clothes when he was young, so I guess I'm kind of used to it."

Valentina took the clothes from the brunette and she grabbed her bag to place the clothes inside of it. "But no matter, we're just looking out for you," she said, "Just take these with you and use them if you run into trouble. You can't become the next Champion if you're arrested for indecent exposure."

"Thank you very much, Delia," Valentina smiled sweetly.

After getting the clothes into her bag and getting it back around her waist, Valentina gave a friendly wave as she and her Squirtle made their way out of the building. Delia returned the wave as she and her Mr. Mime watched the two make their way out into the world. Once the door shut, Delia let out a sigh and headed up the stairs to her home, with Mr. Mime following up right behind her. Upstairs, Delia looked towards a collection of photos featuring her and a young boy a couple years shy of Valentina, and she began drifting off about if the boy was here.

"I wonder what he might think of Valentina…" the brunette asked to herself.

Valentina gave her drawstring bag a good few pats to straighten everything out. Now with her bag filled with a single set of clothes and some money, the blonde made her way onto the path and began her journey to her first city and her first Gym battle. Her Squirtle followed right behind her, keeping a few paces away from Valentina. The two are now ready to take on the world and begin working her way towards the next Indigo League Tournament.

Before she can get started walking, Valentina heard a battle taking place right behind her. She and Squirtle turned around and found a girl with platinum blonde hair and a Charmander running towards her, along with some boys and their Pokémon following suit. The girl occasionally looked behind her and shouted commands to her Charmander, making it shoot some small embers from its mouth and causing the two boys and their Pokémon to stop momentary. The girl made it all the way to Valentina before stopping, bending down so she could catch her breath.

"Hey, do you need help?" asked Valentina nicely, getting the platinum blonde to stop.

"Thanks, but I got it handled," the girl replied, a few pants following suit, "though it's a little tough taking these two idiots on with just a starting Charmander."

"Oh? So you're a starting Trainer as well?" the nudist asked. "Neat! I'm starting out today as well! Maybe I can help you win."

"Thanks again, but I don't need…uh…" When the other girl took notice of Valentina, her face turned blank upon finding not a single piece of cloth on the teen. "Where are your clothes?"

Before she can get an answer out of Valentina, the two boys chasing the platinum blonde finally caught up to the girls and the Pokémon are ready to fight. The two boys took noticed of Valentina and immediately freaked out upon seeing the teen's nude body, some blood dribbling out of both of their noses. Recovering from the shock, they looked at each other with a sly look, causing the Charmander girl to shiver from their dirty faces, and the boys presented themselves as innocent as possible to get the girls on their side.

"Well hello there cutie!" stated the brunet excitedly. "Don't you remember us?"

Valentina looked at the two boys with a confused look, seeing them expecting to know what they were talking about. "Um, no… I don't," she replied bluntly. "Should I?"

The two boys looked at each other with a bit of sadness in their eyes. But they still have a chance to get with the girls. "Well, perhaps we should introduce ourselves," said the auburn boy. "The name's Kidd and this is Billie. We were the ones calling out to you from the boat. Don't you remember hearing us?"

"Sorry, but I don't remember hearing anyone calling out to me," Valentina replied. "All I could hear was water splashing and the Magikarp aiding me, but I don't remember hearing anything else."

"Then perhaps we should get to know each other a little bit more," said Billie. "Maybe we can make this a fair Tag Battle? You girls win, we'll leave you alone. We win, we get to take you girls out."

"All right, that sounds fair," said the nudist with a smile, causing the platinum blonde to freak out from her response.

"What! Do you want me to go out with these two?!" she barked angrily. "There's no way I'm going to agree with that!"

"Relax, will you? I'm sure we can handle this if we work together."

"Easy for you to say," the Charmander girl huffed. "You got a Squirtle while I have a Charmander. This isn't going to work out well if we're going to use Ember and Water Gun."

Valentina looked over to Billie and Kidd's Pokémon and noticed that both of them are not originally from the Kanto region. At Billie's side was a bird Pokémon, a small one at that. Most of its body was comprised of dark blue feathers, with patches of red on its chest and forehead, and its underside is white. Its wings have wingtips that are elongated, two sharp tail feathers, and owned a short but wide yellow beak. The bird was presented itself to be rather confident in its abilities, showing pride as it perched on its Trainer's shoulder.

Right on the ground next to the auburn boy is a small, caterpillar-like Pokémon. Its body was mostly red, with a cream underside and face. Its eyes are large and yellow with dark pupils, searching around for something it can eat, and it has a sharp yellow stinger on its head and two on its rear. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs. The Pokémon looks rather lost in the moment, searching around for something and just appearing rather uninterested in battling the girls.

Valentina quickly grabbed her Pokédex and scanned both Pokémon into her book, getting all she needed out of them before turning to her new partner. "This doesn't look too bad," she commented. "I don't see how you could have problems with that Wurmple."

"That could be if it stopped shooting String Shot," the platinum blonde growled.

"All right, this is going to be easy," said Billie, his bird Pokémon flying off of his shoulder to get ready to fight. "C'mon girls, time to show us what you're capable of!"

Valentina looked down at her Squirtle and silently told it to step forward, trusting that he will do well in his first fight. The platinum blonde looked down at her Charmander and did the same thing as the nudist, now getting both starting Pokémon ready for a fight. The bird Pokémon identified as a Taillow was hovering off of the ground a foot away from the boys, while the Wurmple crawled its way up to join its flying companion in the fight.

"I'll start this off," said the platinum blonde, a smile appearing on her face. "Scarlet, use Ember!"

The Charmander's mouth started to glow with fire, building up before spitting out several embers out at the Taillow and Wurmple. The Taillow took evasive action and flew up into the air, while the Wurmple freaked out upon seeing the embers flying towards it. Kidd ordered it to move as well, while the Bug looked for something to head towards to escape. Before it could move, the embers hit, burning it and knocking it back, making the Wurmple cry out in pain. Billie slapped his face upon watching his friend's Pokémon suffering from burns before returning to its Poké Ball.

"You know, choosing Wurmple to fight against a Fire type wasn't a good option," the brunet teased.

"Sorry, but how was I going to know she had a Charmander?" Kidd replied with a stumped look.

"Um, are you going to battle?" asked Valentina. "Because if not, then can I make my move?"

"Sure, you can go!" Billie answered, smitten by the nude girl.

A nervous smile appeared on Valentina's face, returning a small wave to the boy. She turned her attention to her Squirtle, peering deep into its eyes, as she figures out a plan. "OK Fontaine, time to show his Taillow your Water Gun!"

_"(OK!)"_ the Water Pokémon stated happily, as it pulled back and started inhaling deeply. Its cheeks puffed out, and it spewed out a stream of water from its mouth, blasting it out at the flying bird. The Taillow started to fly away from the stream, getting up away to prevent getting wet and being from knocked down from the blast. Fontaine seized his stream of water and looked to find the Taillow still flying in the air, sneering at the tiny turtle.

"Taillow, Peck!" ordered Billie, pointing towards the blue Pokémon.

_"(Ack!)"_ Fontaine squeaked out as the Taillow swooped down towards the Water Pokémon. "Scarlet, defend with Scratch!" the platinum blonde ordered. When the bird Pokémon got close to the Squirtle, the orange lizard appeared between the two Pokémon and raised her left claw, swinging it at the blue bird. The Taillow shifted its attack towards Scarlet, but it was blocked by the swiping claw of the Charmander. The bird flew back over to its owner, mad that it was blocked off, and the Squirtle smiled brightly at his savior.

_"(Thanks for the save,)"_ said Fontaine to the Charmander.

_"(No problems,)"_ Scarlet replied friendly.

"Thanks for that… uh, what's your name?" said Valentina, wondering by now who this girl was.

"It's Narcissa, and you're welcome," the platinum blonde answered.

Billie looked over at Kidd and wondering what he was doing. He noticed that the auburn is looking through his stuff, checking to see if there was another Pokémon or item the boy can use. "You got something else you can use?" he asked.

"Uh, I think Wurmple was my only Pokémon left," Kidd answered, looking through his personnel to see what he has left.

Once again Billie slapped a hand to his face, a little mad by his friend's forgetfulness. "We were at a Pokémon Center before we got on the boat! I told you to hand me your Pokémon so I can hand them to the nurse!"

"I'm sorry but I had to go badly! When I get the urge, all other things are pushed out of my mind!"

The two started bickering among each other, leaving the girls standing there with their Pokémon wondering when their battle is going to end. The boys' conversation started to trail off into details the girls don't want to hear, and the girls looked at each other wondering what to do next. "This is getting rather off," said Valentina.

"It is," Narcissa added. "The two of them have been bickering ever since I ran into them earlier. Let's just finish this so we can get out of here."

_"(I agree with that,)"_ said Scarlet, getting a bit impatient.

"OK Scarlet, let's end this with another Ember! And put some flair into it!"

"How about we join in on this too Fontaine," added Valentina. "Jump and use Tackle!"

Both Pokémon followed their Trainers' orders and they charged ahead towards the flying Pokémon. The Taillow squawked in nervousness before turning to Billie and asking him to do something. Instead of telling it to do something, Billie kept up with his arguing with Kidd while the Taillow focused on a flying shell heading towards it. Scarlet unleashed her embers at both Fontaine and the Taillow, basking the shell of the Water Pokémon to heat it up and adding on more strength to the attack. The bird once again tried to get its Trainer to focus on the battle, but it failed on getting him to pay attention, so it took the full attack of the combined starters' attack.

The curled up Fontaine hit the Taillow head on, transferring the flames covering the brown shell and onto its feathers. The flying Pokémon fell down to the ground, hurt from the combined attack, and it failed to get back up as Fontaine landed on the ground safely. The plopping of both Pokémon caused the two boys to realize what just happened and Billie freaked out upon finding his Pokémon knocked out from the dual attack. "Oh crap!" he stated. "That's my last Pokémon!"

"Huh? I thought you got your Pokémon healed?" asked Kidd, eyes narrowing on the brunet.

"I was waiting for you to give me yours so we can have our healed up together!"

"Look, both of you lost this battle," said Narcissa, Poké Ball in hand to recall Scarlet. "Since none of you have Pokémon to use, then we win this little battle."

Billie let out an irritated groan as he took out his Taillow's Poké Ball and recalled it back, safely storing it inside as both he and Kidd headed off in the opposite direction to find someone who can heal their Pokémon. "You haven't seen the last of us, girls!" he stated. "We'll get those dates one way or another!"

The two blondes watched the duo boys head off down the path, standing there in amazement of what just happened. Their Pokémon returned to their sides, with Fontaine hanging by Valentina's legs and Scarlet returning to her Poké Ball. With everything settled, Narcissa let out a sigh and started stretching out. "Thank goodness we don't have to deal with them," said the platinum blonde. "Now I can head back to Viridian and get ready to for the Contest run."

"You're heading to Viridian?" asked Valentina, her eyes lightening up with excitement. "I'm heading there to take on the Gym Leader there! Can I join you on your way back?"

Narcissa looked over at the nude teen and blushed slightly, scanning Valentina's body and wondering whether she should let this girl join her on her way back home. "You can, but that's up to my sister to decide on that," she replied. "Oh, here she comes now."

Narcissa's sister soon joined up with them, noticing her sister waiting by the restaurant, and she gave Narcissa a friendly as she picked up her speed. The two girls met up partway and they began to discuss with themselves, with Narcissa complaining about dealing with Billie and Kidd. Valentina looked down at Fontaine and told him they should introduced themselves, and they walked up towards the girls to get themselves acquainted with their new traveling companions.

"Sorry if I'm late," she said. "Our conversation ran for too long, and I really didn't want to keep you waiting…" She stopped her sentence and looked over to see the nude figure of Valentina standing inches away from them. "So who's your new friend?"

* * *

You know, since this is a fan-fiction, I can skip over filler and just jump to the main cities.

OK, for our first order of business, let's discuss about translating Pokémon speak. Now I have seen one person take this concept and apply it to his own story, but I think I can take it further. And since this is a comedy, this could provide some humor moments in learning what our non-human companions think of our nudist trainer… and hopefully get some funny moments with their banter (and really, who hasn't wished for some freaking subtitles… or Ash put that freaking translator on?)

If you pay attention, you will note that if a Pokémon speaks like a person, then that means it is capable of human speech (and that's going to be rare until my own _PMD_ story). If a Pokémon has its speech italicized but no parentheses, then it's speaking through a translation aid (like the Pokédex, and that isn't going to appear often). If a Pokémon has parentheses in its speech, then it's speaking in its own tongue and translated by me.

Next up, we now have our first companion in this story. I was thinking about making Narcissa a rival in the sense of a one-sided affair, with Valentina being oblivious to Narcissa's jealousy. So instead of having the two of them rivals… why not make them companions? After all, they're going to be traveling Kanto, why not have them travel together? Also isn't it odd that the first companion in each new region happens to be a girl?

Also a small note, did anyone notice that I refer Mimey as an "it" while I gave the starters genders? Well in the Japanese dub, Mimey didn't have a specific gender unlike its English counterpart (and in that due to no gender in Gen I). Even when I'm using English names (with some exceptions), don't expect them to behave like in the dubs. And as for the starters, I imagined that Bulbasaur and Squirtle were males while Charmander was female despite the male/female ratio… but really I don't have much to say on that otherwise.

Finally, I was going to do make those two idiots from the boat as toss-away characters, I decided that Billie and Kidd will be two recurring antagonists in this story. Sure they're not much in terms of "threatening," but they're a pair of horny teenage boys. What more can you expect out of them (well I can think of a few, but we'll see…)

All credits go to the Digger on this, and once again please review thank you very much! Up next: we arrive at Viridian City and we get to meet our first Gym Leader! And she will be glorious!


	3. Ch 03 - Meet the Nude Boss

All right, so for all of you faithful fans of the series, how many of you remembered the original generation or played anything out of the second, third or fourth generation? If so, you know that whenever we tried to enter the Viridian Gym, it's no good until you got all seven other Gyms? Well let me join those who opened up the doors to the Ground Gym and let my lead take charge into getting the Earth Badge much sooner… and yes it's a Ground Gym. Because this isn't set in the game universe, but even then I'm still keeping it a Ground Gym (spoilers for _Shadow's Resurrection_).

So anyway, this chapter will be the introductory chapter to my major recurring character in my Pokémon storyverse. You may have seen what I've done on my DeviantART account, but that's just for another project I just happened to stumbled upon when exploring the site. No, what I have here is a little different than what I had written for that sheet… and she'll be interesting to write.

Warning and Legal Notes: **The following story contains excess nudity and copyrighted content. I **_**DO NOT**_** own the **_**Pokémon**_** series. All of the strange creatures and the world they habited are owned by Game Freak. The original story and concept is created by the Digger, the music by their original creators, while any original content is credited by me, Cory of PRIVATE Corp. Reading discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Meet the Nude Boss

OOO

"That's really impressive!" stated Narelle, her face stunned with surprise. "You really swam all the way to Pallet with the aid of Magikarps and no other Pokémon to help you?"

Valentina gave a nod to this, impressing the two sisters by her story. The three girls are making their way down the road to Viridian City, where the nudist hopes to take on the Viridian Gym and get a start on the road to becoming a League Champion. This stroll gave the girls time to discuss things amongst themselves about their lives, sharing details to get to know each other during this short amount of time. As they are walking, a few Pokémon watched the trio from afar, keeping their gaze locked on them to see if they'll do something unusual.

"What I don't get is how you managed to swim all the way to Pallet without angering a Gyaradoes," said Narcissa, her hands behind her neck. "Those guys are nasty bastards, especially when pissed off about seeing a trespasser in their territories."

"Narcissa, language!" her older sister hissed.

"What? Gyaradoes are mean suckers and I don't want to be in that situation where I meet one and have a group of Magikarps defending me."

"But if I was lucky, one of those Magikarps could have evolved into a Gyarados," Valentina noted.

"That may be, but you still have another wild Gyarados to deal with," the young sister added. "That's something I don't want to end up in."

The girls fell into a brief moment of silence, taking a moment to view their scenery as they got closer to Viridian City. In the distance there was some brown colored bird Pokémon huddled together in a flock, fluttering off the ground over something. The trio took a few seconds to see what was going on, but they kept on walking, ignoring and letting the Pokémon do their thing. In the midst of the crowd, one of the smaller birds watched the girls from its grounded spot, its eyes locked on the nude body of Valentina.

With the sights of the city getting closer to the girls, something struck the older sister and she looked over at the nudist to ask her something. "Valentina, do you have a plan on what you're doing for your Gym circuit?" Narelle asked.

"Well hopefully my plan is to start in Viridian and end back home in Cinnabar," the nudist teen explained. "I haven't thought out what kind of Pokémon I would be bringing with me to the Indigo League or what I would be using for the other Gyms, but I'll think of something when the time comes."

"If you're starting out at the Viridian Gym, you need to know a few things about Rosa-May," said Narelle. "First thing is that you're going to need two more Pokémon and some clothes before taking her on."

"I got clothes, but why do I need them for this particular Gym?"

"She has this particular battle style known as Strip Battle," Narcissa began, "where you battle in a three Pokémon match where the loser is left naked in the end. Losing side in one battle removes a set of clothes, and a lot of people, especially boys, lost to her when they enter that Gym."

"I heard she was tough and has a high winning percentage, but is she really that tough?" Valentina asked.

"It's astonishing that after a year of taking over, she managed to let only twenty-four Trainers win their Badges," the older sister commented. "Normally Trainers are given a chance to get a Badge from starting Gym Leaders, but she's practically on the same level as Agatha was, a former Elite Four."

"It was just one day she came in out of nowhere, challenged Agatha to own the Gym, won in a close fight with her team," the younger sister added, "and now here she is running the old Ground Gym with an iron fist. She definitely has some balls to be running things like the way she has it now, especially with the theme she has in place."

Valentina placed a hand to her chin and thought deeply about what she was hearing about the Ground Gym Leader. "She sounds like a very strong woman to be able to keep things in line," she muttered.

"She also happens to be a very nice woman as well," Narelle noted. "Despite her particular battling style, she has fun doing it and enjoying herself. From the battles I've seen, she's not much of a sour sport and will help those who lost by giving them a second chance."

"Oh wow, this Rosa-May sounds like a great gal!" Valentina exclaimed, all the more excited from listening to meet this woman. "I can't wait to meet her once we get to Viridian!"

"Yeah and it's grateful I'm not competing in the Gym circuit, with knowing who's running the Gyms here," said Narcissa, trying to get away from that talking point. "By the way Sis, is there anything you're going to do special this year once I make it to the Grand Festival?"

"For the last time I'm not helping you cheat! If you want to get in, you're going to win these Contests with your own Pokémon. Nothing is going to be handed to you that easily."

Narcissa let out a small groan of discontent, pouting slightly. The nudist looked over at the feuding sisters with a concerned look, wondering if there was something she could do. "If it's not any troubles, I could keep an eye on her," Valentina offered. "Since she's heading in the same direction I am, we can travel together, see the sights and do both Gyms and Contests together."

"That'll be nice," Narelle replied. "I am worried that she might not make it far without someone there to push her forward."

"By the way, what do you do?" the nudist asked. "Do you work at the Indigo Plateau?"

"Not at the moment, but when the Tournaments roll around, I'm assisting with registration and getting everyone in."

Valentina nodded off to this, thinking she might be helpful once the Trainer completes her run in the Gym circuit. They were just nearing the city, the buildings getting larger as they got closer. Various buildings slowly grew in size with each approaching step, each one of them apartments to the many residents while others were businesses of various trades. Amongst the midst of the buildings, visitors and citizens of Viridian were moving about in the streets, heading from one point to another, appearing much more active than the small town of Pallet.

"All right, time to get things ready to go!" stated Narcissa happily, her speed picking up to a sprint. "I need to get my clothes pack!"

"Narcissa, wait up!" Narelle called out, matching up her speed to catch up with her sister, before turning around to face Valentina. "Are you OK on your own?" she asked.

"I should be all right," the nude teen replied, nodding her head. "I'm going to the Pokémon Center first before doing anything else."

With that, the older blonde made her way off towards the city, chasing after her younger sister back to their home. Valentina gathered herself, looking down at her Squirtle as the two of them continued to get closer to Viridian City. "OK Fontaine, let's head to the Pokémon Center, then we find the Gym and challenge Rosa-May to our first Badge!"

The tiny turtle responded happily to this thought, nodding and voicing in agreement. As Valentina began to make her way towards the Pokémon Center, she heard a squawk from behind her. She and Fontaine pivoted around and checked to see where the noise was coming from. They both searched around them, finding nothing of the source until they looked down to find a small Pokémon only a few feet away from them. Valentina noticed the Pokémon was one of the ones she saw earlier on the path, and she took out her Pokédex to register it.

It was a very small brown bird Pokémon, only shy a few inches of Fontaine. It has rough plumage on its head, with a few spikes partly covering its left eye, and its pink beak stuck out from its head, short and hooked. Its underside was beige in coloration, with a patterning of two thin stripes, and light-pink feet sticking out from underneath. Its wings are a pinkish-red with lighter edges, but it appeared that one of them is ruffled up a bit. Valentina studied the wing a bit, wondering why it looked like that, when the bird started hopping up and down to get the girl's full attention.

"Hey there Spearow," said the nudist. "Are you lost? Do you need any food?"

Her eyes were locked on the right wing of the Spearow, with it kept close to its body. She watched it flop about, flapping with one wing while squawking in its tongue. "Oh, you want to battle?" she asked, her face showing some concern. "But you can't fly. This doesn't seem fair if I'm battling you with a handicap."

The Spearow once again let out a squawk, flapping its wing furiously and jumping about. Valentina could see that this Pokémon has grown attached to her, despite avoiding making contact with the other Spearows. There was something the small bird was trying to say, squawking it wanted to go with her and her alone. It was a strange occurrence that a random Pokémon decided to appear before the teen, but many Trainers experienced this on a day-to-day business. A smile appeared on the nudist's face, thinking this was a chance to get a Pokémon to add to her team, and she got a Poké Ball ready for the eventual capture.

"All right, if you want I'll give you a battle," said Valentina. She looks down at Fontaine and he met her gaze with the same excited look. "Are you up to making a new friend?"

"(_Yes I am!_)" Fontaine stated, stepping up to face the Spearow.

The Spearow let out a small shout, pumping itself up for the battle. Fontaine got himself into position, waiting for his Trainer to give commands, and Valentina started formulating a strategy to help knock the Spearow out. "All right, let's start off with a Water Gun!"

Following her command, Fontaine pulled back and inhaled deeply before releasing a spurt of water from his mouth. The concentrated stream of water gushed out, heading straight for the Spearow, and it jumped out of the way. The Squirtle ceased his attack and watched the Spearow charged right towards him, its beak ready to peck, and Fontaine took a few steps back to dodge the blows. Without hearing the command, Fontaine swiftly dodged all of Spearow's pecks, carefully watching the bird for where it'll move next.

Once the Spearow was done, the two Pokémon got some distance, and Fontaine waited for Valentina to give him his next order. A new command came out of the teen's mouth, this time something more physical and the Squirtle charged forward to complete his part. He headed for the Spearow with his head hung low, running as fast as he could, and it began to pull its limbs to do more damage with his shell.

The Spearow tried to get up into the air, but its only good wing wasn't enough to lift it up. Fontaine made contact with the bird and got it knocked back, sending the Pokémon flying. The Spearow recovered from the blow quickly and while in the air, it took its good wing and sent a cloud of dust in front of the Water Pokémon. Fontaine wondered what his opponent was up to, standing perfectly still as the dust cloud covered him, and the Spearow appeared from the cloud, talons ready to swipe.

Valentina ordered her Pokémon to use his tail, and Fontaine followed this by spinning on a foot to bring his tail forward. The club-like tail made contact with the Spearow's face, once again sending the Pokémon flying back and it quickly recover from the hit. With some fury burning in its eye, the Spearow let out a cry before charging Fontaine again. The Squirtle freaked out upon seeing the razor beak aiming right for him, and he quickly tucked inside of his shell to defend himself from the attack. The Spearow jumped and landed on the shell, pecking away at it furiously, and Valentina watched as her Pokémon got pecked. After a few seconds, the Spearow jumped off the shell, leaving the Water Pokémon lying on the ground.

"Don't give up yet, Fontaine!" Valentina cheered on. "Use your Water Gun again!"

The Squirtle pushed himself forward, finally getting off of his shell, and he followed Valentina's order by repeating his earlier actions. He puffed his cheeks and shot another heavy stream of water, his gaze locked onto the grounded Flying Pokémon. Once again the Spearow dodged the burst of water, veering clear while the water continues on its way. Fontaine ceased his attack again, and he and Valentina noticed that the Spearow was laughing at them for what they've been doing.

"(_You're slow to the shot_,)" the Spearow teased. "(_I've seen Zubats that aim better than you!)"_

"(_You're pretty fast with that broken wing_,)" Fontaine observed, fascinated by his opponent's movement.

"(_And I got more to prove it!_)" And with that, the Spearow flapped its good wing and blew yet another dust cloud to block Fontaine's vision. Valentina shouted out to spin the dust away, and the Squirtle did so, tucking himself in and getting the momentum to spin on his underbelly. In a few seconds, the dust cloud disperse and the Spearow was in the air again, its talons pointed at the spinning Squirtle. Fontaine appeared out of his shell, still spinning, and he once again took his tail and smacked it into Spearow, knocking it back.

The Flying Pokémon hit the ground and tumbled for a bit before recovering from the blow. It tried once again to run towards its opponent to peck at him, hoping to deliver the final blow. While the Spearow was running, Valentina once again ordered Fontaine to use his Water Gun, and he tried for the third time, hoping this one will land. The Spearow noticed the rushing water heading right towards it and stopped just short of the attack. Before it could move right or left, the stream hit the Spearow with everything and sent it tumbling across the ground once again.

"OK, let's wrap this up with a good blow," said Valentina. "Use Tackle and hit him with all of your might!"

"(_Yes ma'am!_)" Fontaine replied.

Running as fast as he could, Fontaine once again tucked into his shell and leapt forward to tackle the Spearow. The Flying Pokémon slowly got up from the beating, struggling to keep its footing and shaking off the water from its feather. It looked over to find Fontaine's shell heading right towards it, but before it could act, the shell made contact and it was knocked down again. The bird hit the ground hard, slowly sliding back from the hit, before coming to a complete stop and showing no sign of movement. A smile appeared on Valentina's face but then she remembered the Poké Ball that was in her hand.

"Now let's go! Poké Ball!" the nudist shouted.

She gave a good toss of her capturing device, sending it hurling towards the knocked-out Pokémon. It didn't take long for the ball to hit the Spearow, and the device opened up to allow the Pokémon to transfer into a beam of red light and head inside of the ball. The Poké Ball dropped to the ground

And now the most gruesome part of any Trainer's time: the waiting for capture. Valentina watched her Poké Ball slowly moved back and forth, twitching from the Spearow inside. A light flashing on the button to operate the ball flashed with each passing second and twitch, making Valentina nervous about what could happen next. There was no telling whether or not the Spearow could break free from the Poké Ball, but she could only hope for that faithful sound, the ball to stop moving and the light fading away.

_Click!_

Finally, that moment arrived and a great sensation flooded Valentina. The Poké Ball cased twitching and the red light stopped flashing, signaling Spearow was captured. With that satisfying sound made it to the nude teen's ears she let out a sigh of relief, knowing that her first capture was a success. Valentina made her way up to the Poké Ball and picked it up, grasping her new Pokémon in her grasp. She began to dance ecstatically, feeling all giddy about her first capture, and she proudly placed the Poké Ball over her head to display her capture.

"Yes, I got… a Spearow!"

Returning the Poké Ball down to her level, Valentina pressed the button on the device to shrink it, and she placed it on her rope band. She gave her new Pokémon a few pats as the teen got Fontaine and continued on their way into Viridian City. "Welcome to the team Spike!" she said enthusiastically.

OOO

**[New Entry Acquired!]  
**#021: Spearow – _The Tiny Bird Pokémon_  
"_To protect its territory, Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over __half a mile__ away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger_."

OOO

Viridian City, for the most part, was a different experience than the peaceful and quiet Pallet Town. Inside of the city, many businesses were open to the public and a few people were going in and out of them. Amongst the crowds were various Pokémon, many of them Valentina haven't seen during her time on Cinnabar Island, and she was happy to see such a diverse culture here in the small city. The atmosphere overall was lively and it got the nudist in a positive mood, all the more eager to meet this Rosa-May and battle at the Viridian Gym.

Valentina made her way down the sidewalk, passing by many people along her way to the Pokémon Center. Many of these people stop and stared at the newcomer, all in awe by her clothes-less look. Some of them guessed that she came from the Gym, but others noted that she came from Pallet, meaning that she already looked like that. There were a few that stopped and asked if they could help, but Valentina kindly told them she was new to their city and was on her way to the Pokémon Center.

After getting some directions and following them from a friendly stranger, the teen finally found herself standing outside of Viridian's Pokémon Center. The building itself was a large domed building, raised up from ground level and surrounded by green shrubbery. It was simple, with a giant red sphere resting above a stone awning, and there was nothing notable that made it a Pokémon-friendly place. Valentina made her way up to the front doors and the moment she got up to the sliding doors, they opened up and let loose a chilling blast onto her nude body. She let out a shiver of excitement, her body … and nipples getting perky, feeling the embrace of cool as she walked into the Pokémon Center.

Inside, many different Trainers of different classes were sitting around with their Pokémon, doing various things with their partners. Many of these Trainers were tending their Pokémon, giving them a grooming and feeding them, while others were doing some motivational speeches to rally their team for the next battle, and a few were taking the time to rest up. Like out in the streets, there were Pokémon that Valentina haven't seen before, while there were others that she was familiar with studying on her island home. It was a very peaceful place… at least it was when the nudist made her way to the front desk.

Valentina made her way up to the desk, attracting the attention of a lot of the male and plenty of the female Trainers in the room. At the desk, she stood there waiting for someone to help her, as there was no one to greet her to the Center. The teen looked around and noticed the many eyes staring at her, even catching a few turning heads to prevent meeting her eyes. There were a few couples in the room that were scolding the boys, and Valentina let out a small chuckle at the boys' expenses.

A pair of double door opened up and two beings stepped out of them. The first being was a large pink female Pokémon, looking very much like a giant walking egg. She had hair-like outgrowths on the side of her head, six strands in total, while wrapped around her head was a white nurse's cap with a viridian cross in the middle of the hat. She has stubby limbs, lacking the appearance of appendages on her arm, and a short tail was slowly swaying behind her. And in front of her was a pouch, carrying a plain white egg inside of it.

The second being was a human woman, dressed up as a nurse. Her uniform was comprised of a pink dress shirt and skirt underneath a white apron, which it has two pockets containing various items and trimmed with a viridian strip at the bottom of the apron. Her legs were adored with no leggings, stockings or socks, only a pair of red flat shoes adorned on her feet. Her hair was as pink as her shirt, bundled up under her own

She looked over at the desk to find Valentina waiting there patiently, and she slightly jumped from her spot upon noticing her. The nudist checked to see what was wrong with the nurse, before noticing the pink-haired woman catching herself and then nervously walking up to the teen. "Oh… uh, good afternoon miss," said the nurse, her eyes looking all over the teen. "Did… did you come from the Gym?"

"No, I haven't visited the Gym yet," Valentina replied. "In fact, I'm not sure where it could be. I'm here to heal up my Pokémon and register to compete in the Indigo Tournament."

"Then… you're like this?" the nurse asked, getting a nod from the nudist. Knowing this now, a sigh of relief escaped her lips and she lightened up as she got back into her usual routine. "Well this is a chance of pace. In fact, I think you're a first here at the Pokémon Center."

"I heard that Trainers who visited the Gym usually come out naked after losing," said Valentina, recounting what she heard. "Do a lot of Trainers come here after losing at the Gym?"

"Yes, and it's going to get worse once the Tournaments are near," and the pink Pokémon behind her shivered a bit from the thought. "Thankfully they're months away and the Trainers coming in and out is very few."

The nudist nodded to this as she looked back over at the Trainers in the room and studied each and one of them. The nurse reached over to a computer and started typing, pulling up some information on the screen before turning to Valentina. "So you said you want to register for the Indigo League Tournament?" she asked, getting a nod from the teen. "May I see your Pokédex?"

Going through her drawstring bag, the teen searched through her clothes and other supplies she brought with her, before pulling out the yellow Pokédex. She presented the device to the nurse and she took it before placing it into the computer. She slipped the Pokédex into a slot and then started putting information into the computer, asking questions to the nudist to fill in any blanks. After a few minutes, the nurse took out the Pokédex and handed it back to Valentina, and she placed it back into her bag to get lost amongst the items in it.

"All right, you're now register to compete in the Indigo League Tournament," the nurse stated. "Now here is your Badge case for you to keep your Badges you'll collect from beating the Gyms in the Kanto region."

The nurse presented a thin pink metallic case and handed it to the nudist. Valentina took the case from her and she looked over the cover to find a Poke Ball engraved into the surface. A push of a button opened the case and inside was lined with red velvet and a purple pillow resting on the bottom half. In the pillow are eight small indents, placed there for when the nudist win her Badges and each one of the indents were in the shape of the eight major Gyms in the Kanto.

Valentina thanked the nurse for getting her into the Tournament, before handing her Pokémon over to her to get heal. Now in the nurses' hands, the Pokémon took Fontaine and the resting Spearow to the back to of the Center. Freed of her Pokémon, Valentina searched around the waiting room to see if there was a spot for her to rest up before checking in for the night. She found a spot, close by the entrance, and she made her way over to the free spot, once again getting the attention of the male and female Trainers.

The sliding doors opened up again and another person strolled inside, once again got everyone's attention. Coming through was a woman into her late twenties, despite her having long silver hair draping her back and hiding under her beige cowboy hat. She was fully grown, her large breasts and ample buttock bouncing with each step, and her hip swung side to side as she made her way across the room. Her face was adorned with the friendliest of faces, her deep ocean blue eyes and glasses shining brightly under the overhead lights, small freckles dotting underneath her eyes, and a small lock of hair dangling down the middle of her face.

Once again, many of the boys had their gaze locked on the newcomer woman, with many of them growing a bulge in their pants while others' noses were dripping red with blood. Valentina watched as this woman proudly walked all the way up to the desk, and she began to feel a little different than normal. There was something unusual about this tanned silver-haired vixen making an appearance here, perhaps arousing just seeing the bare beauty, but she shook it off as her eyes locked on the body of the woman leaning forward on the top of the desk.

"Hellooooo, Nurse Joy!" the woman stated happily, a sunny smile adorned on her face.

The nurse broke away from her conversation with her assistant and she greeted the woman with a friendly smile of her own. "Good afternoon Rosa-May," she replied with her usual demeanor. "What brings you here today?"

"Just the usual, you of course," the tanned woman replied, speaking with an accent, followed by a small chuckle escaped from her mouth. "But no, I'm here to see if anythin' for the anniversary party has arrived yet."

The nurse named Joy put a hand to her chin and started remembering if there was something brought in. "I believed something came in yesterday," she commented, trying to remember what happened. "Chansey, can you go to the back and see if Rosa-May's package has arrived?"

The Pokémon answered happily and made her way through the doors to go comply with the nurse's order. While the two women wait patiently, the tanned woman turned around and looked around the room with her back and arms resting on the countertop. Her eyes picked out the pink flesh of Valentina, and she jumped up from her spot and hopped over to the teen. The nude teen watched the woman step up to her, and she looked at the woman's face to see an excited gleam in her blue eyes.

"Oh my God, aren't you the cutest thing I've seen!" the woman squeed. "Tell me hun, are ya one of those nudists from Cinnabar?"

Valentina looked at the older woman with a confused look, a little surprised by the guess the woman made. "How can you tell?" she asked.

"Oh, I visited the island from time to time when I get vacation time," the tanned woman answered. "It has amazing beaches, especially the nude beaches… and I think I remember seeing ya there one time but it was only for a second."

The teen scratched her head and she leaned back in her chair as she thought over what the woman said. "I think I remember seeing you before, and that could be from hearing from the boys talking about parties being thrown at an adult-only beach. I was young so I don't know a whole lot of details that I can remember."

"And that's all right, my dear. There are some things you probably shouldn't know… unless you're into that kind of thing."

A perverted look appeared on the tanned woman's face, making Valentina blush from some lewd thoughts. The woman laugh at the teen's embarrassment, and the young nudist snapped out of her shock to get a better look of the woman. "Then I take it you're Rosa-May? I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh yes, I'm proud to call myself the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym!" the tanned woman stated, putting her hands behind her head and opening her body up to reveal every detail of her body. "I'm the Ground master revivalist, the nudist native of this lovely city, the Gold-Hearted Sand Madame Rosa-May!"

"Oh wow, you look more amazing in person!" the teen stated happily, her face glowing in excited. "I heard plenty about you before getting here, and I'm all excited to meet you!"

"Thank you for the compliment, dear. Are ya here to challenge the Viridian Gym? I can take you there once I get my package."

The teen nodded her head vigorously, all the more excited to see what waits for her battle with the Gym Leader. After some time waiting, the nurse Pokémon emerged from the back rolling out a large package. Rosa-May thanked the Chansey and Ms. Joy for the package, and she took the cart from the Pokémon before rolling it towards the door. Valentina followed right behind the nude woman out of the Center, staying close since she doesn't have her Pokémon.

The two nudists made their way through the city with the package in toll. Plenty of wandering eyes watched the duo make their way through the streets, yet none of them stopped to talk to them. Valentina and Rosa-May spent their time talking and getting to know each other better, sharing their likes, history and overall enjoying being together. Their walk took them a few minutes, taking a path Rosa-May knows by memory, and they found themselves approaching a brown building.

The Gym, for the most part, was a refined building made in the style of ancient architecture, with three sets of columns running parallel and forming a path to its doors. Raised up from ground level, with a fountain resting between two staircases and surrounded by shrubbery, the brown bricked building has seen better days, especially with its previous owners. There were also some men in construction uniform, heavy machinery and vehicles, and taped off areas around the building, working away at some expansion project Rosa-May had for the old place.

"There she is, my home away from home," the Gym Leader stated. "They're still workin' on addin' rooms, but the battlefield is left untouched so I can hold matches against Trainers."

Rosa-May asked the teen to help her get the package up the stairs, both taking an end of the cart. After getting the package up to Gym's level, the girls continued on with their walk, with Valentina in the lead to help open the door. As they got closer, some of the men stopped and waved to the nude girls, saving for a couple of perverted men calling out and the tanned Leader returning a flirtatious wink and an air kiss to those men. When the girls got to the door, Valentina opened the path up and watched Rosa-May entered before following right behind.

Inside of the Gym, they entered a large foyer decorated to the brim in western memorabilia. Part of this was in part of Rosa-May's taste in the film genre, the walls featuring posters of old movies and glass casings containing props of various weapons and tools used by actors or by the real deal. The teen was impressed by the decoration in the room, as they made their way across the wooden flooring, and Rosa-May placed the package off by a counter before making her way to a pair of double doors. The Gym Leader motioned the teen to come closer, and she unlocked the doors to allow both girls to enter a much larger room.

Valentina looked around in awe as she and Rosa-May entered the next room. The main focus of the Gym, the battlefield, was a large field comprised of a dirt based floor, useful for the Ground Pokémon trained here, and a chalk outline making out the field's boundaries. To the sides of the battlefield are stands rising up to the second story, bared of any spectators, save for a few builders inspecting to see if anything was all right. And on the opposite end of the field was another set of doors, leading into other parts of the Gym unknown to the young Trainer.

"So my dear, this will be our battlefield," said the Gym Leader, stepping out onto the field and spinning around a few times. "Are ya ready to battle me and win the Earth Badge?"

Valentina opened up her mouth to speak, but then she remembered a few details about how the Gym operates and also some crucial items that are missing. "I'm sorry, but for one my Pokémon are back at the Center," she started, "and I don't have a third Pokémon yet."

"If ya were to battle me, ya need to have at least three Pokémon," Rosa-May explained. "Normally I do like a two-of-three match, I find it fun to throw in a little risk to get Trainers to focus on the match, and also give them a reward for their accomplishment. Ya do also own a set of clothes, correct?"

"Yes, I got some before coming here," the teen commented, patting her drawstring bag. "I haven't tried them on, but I'll save them for our match later."

"That's a good idea, because ya look too cute for clothes. Hopefully our battle is quick so we don't have to wear our clothes!"

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea!" The both of them have a warm smile and excitement burning in their eyes. "But I am going to do my best to win the Badge."

"I like that spirit. When you get your third Pokémon, prepare yourself and come back so we can have a fun battle."

Valentina gave Rosa-May her goodbyes and made her way out of the Gym. Outside, she began thinking over how well she was getting along with the Gym Leader. Even if their encounter was brief, they were getting along great and both were anticipating the battle ahead. With confidence burning inside of her, Valentina made her way down the stairs and following the path in reverse back to the Pokémon Center so she can rest for the night. Tomorrow she will explore new areas for her next Pokémon partner and friend, one that she would help her get one step closer to become the first naked Champion in history.

* * *

I know I said I won't do puns, but if you know your music, then the title makes a whole lot of sense in context.

So this here is the official introduction of one of my crossover characters… and by that, I mean she's going to appear in other _Pokémon_ stories. Anyway, for what I was going with for Rosa-May, her name says it all. I've noticed that the three main duo teams of Team Rocket are named after famed outlaws of the Wild West (Jessie & James, Anne & Oakley, Butch & Cassidy, Billie & Kidd). I like the idea and that really inspired me to do her theme based on the Wild West, especially emphasizing on her "behind-the-scene" work.

… She's named after a prostitute.

Sure I never really thought of her name being based on two of the female protagonists of the games and especially when the games are pushing the "One Steve Limit" rule (Brandon and Brendon rings a bell), but what can I say about this? I didn't know the _Black 2/White 2_ female protagonist was named Rosa (because popular choice), so… *shrugs*

And here's a thing that's interesting: normally with fan-fiction, we can give our Pokémon nicknames since we're familiar with the games. But yet there are very little nicknames in the anime, and I can understand where they're going with it, but would it hurt to come up with a few names to otherwise bring some sort of originality to the series? At least with stories like this I can do whatever I want and come up with names for my Pokémon, whether they're clever or not.

Plus to while there's five generations (now six) worth of Pokémon, I'm not going to be doing Unova or Kalos Pokémon simply because, other than Trainers owning them, how else are they going to get to Kanto? I will be doing other Pokémon and mix up the teams, just to add a little variety. Besides, there's a reason I have the three Pokémon rule for the upcoming Gym battle chapter, so why not?

Oh, and here's a minor thing: I am going to do some changes in the Nurse Joys' uniforms, while maybe doing some other cosmetic stuff. It's relatively minor but originally I had plans to make a reference to an old Pokémon hentai comic, but the original Joy left… but that doesn't mean she can't take up the mantle.

All credits go to the Digger on this, and once again please review thank you very much! Up next: who's up for some creepy forest action, Bug Pokémon and introductions to another companion, this time a male character?


	4. Ch 04 - Forest Hide 'n Seek

OK, I like my new schedule for this story. Sure it's not like when I first started out, and I'll be happy to do so once again, but I need to focus on my other projects and having this particular schedule will help me get this story done… even if I have no idea what to do with the middle.

Anyway, getting away from that, time to do a little Pokémon hunting for our first Pokémon Gym battle! It's time to tread old territory, because we're heading into the first quarter of Viridian Forest to get Valentina her third Pokémon for her first Gym Battle. Who will she meet? What Pokémon she will encounter? What kind of adventure waits in Viridian Forest?

I can answer one of those questions: She's going to find a rock.

Warning and Legal Notes: **The following story contains excess nudity and copyrighted content. I **_**DO NOT**_** own the **_**Pokémon**_** series. All of the strange creatures and the world they habited are owned by Game Freak. The original story and concept is created by the Digger, the music by their original creators, while any original content is credited by me, Cory of PRIVATE Corp. Reading discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Forest Hide 'n Seek

OOO

Night life was surely a different beast compared to its brighter counterpart. Even though there was little activity in the city and its surrounding landscape, a whole new breed of life was making its way out into the world in Viridian City. Those who called themselves nocturnal, human and Pokémon alike, were making their way down the artificial lit streets and moonlit paths, searching for whatever fueled their desires.

At the Pokémon Center, the night shift was working away at keeping things in operation like its busier day hours. With the Nurse, Ms. Joy and her assistant Chansey working at Pokémon in critical need, they enjoyed the more quiet time without much interruption from Trainers. All of the Trainers either left or were sleeping at the Center, getting must-needed rest after a day of training, battling and other fun activities, leaving the two Nurses with their Pokémon and getting them healed up before the sun rises.

Valentina got lucky to be sleeping in a singles room. Although it was lonely without another human or her Pokémon in the room, she was grateful she wasn't scaring anyone off or sleeping with some horny boy. Before turning in for the night, she got the same attention walking the hall, noticing the rising happiness in boys' underwear and the angry glares of furious girlfriends and jealous female Trainers. This was, and no doubt what will be a common occurrence to the young nudist as she made her way to the different cities and towns of Kanto, especially when she gained further recognition.

So far, her night was peaceful and quiet. She started out, sleeping under the covers provided by the center, but she found herself slowly tossing around to get comfortable, so she peeled back the sheets to reveal her pink body. Her flesh exposed to the cool night air, Valentina slept comfortably with her blonde head resting against the single pillow and her uncovered body outstretched on the white mattress. There were a few muffled cries and soft bangs coming from the other rooms, but none of them stirred the teen from her slumber, as she was more interested in her dreams than complaining to her neighbors to stop their nighttime romp.

Morning came as fast as the night started, with the rays of the rising sun peeking through the window. The glowing rays of light reached out to the nudist, gently waking her up and she opened her sleepy eyes to find the room slowly getting brighter. The teen rose up on her bed, what remaining of the sheets that covered her dropping to the floor, and she gave a good stretch of her arms before stepping onto the carpet flooring. Valentina let out a small yawn, her arms reaching up to the ceiling, as she made her way to the bathroom to get freshen up.

Her time spent in the bathroom was brief, but the nudist happily enjoyed standing in the warm stream in the shower. She loved feeling of the drops hitting against her skin, their warming splashes hitting her everywhere, and wished she could stay under the water for longer. After washing her body clean, Valentina stepped out dried off, removing the comforting touch of water from her body. Once cleaned off, Valentina got back into her room and grabbed her bag to get ready for the day.

Now completed dressed (by her own definition), Valentina made her way out down the hallway to the main reception area. It was early in the morning, meaning there weren't that many Trainers awake at that hour, so this gave her plenty of time to get out and about. There was a lingering smell of food being cooked, and she followed the smell to find a cafeteria serving a wide variety of meals being served to the Trainers and their Pokemon staying at the Center. Behind the counter was the Chansey helping out the Nurse Joy working at the moment, and there was no line, giving Valentina the opportunity to check out what was available.

After getting her stomach full of what she could get from the vegetarian options and packing a doggie bag for later, the nudist made her way back to the reception area to lounge around. There was a chiming noise coming from the desk and Valentina noticed Ms. Joy rolling carrying out two Pokémon, a Squirtle and a Spearow, out on a large tray. The nudist knew her Pokémon were healed up, so she got up from her spot and headed up to the desk to go retrieve her new partners.

"All right Valentina, here are your Squirtle and Spearow," said the nurse, presenting the two Pokémon to the girl.

With a smile on her face, Valentina picked Fontaine up off the counter, gave her a gentle embrace before placing him on the ground. When she went to get Spike, she noticed that there was a bandage wrapped around his wing. The girl looked on with sorrow, concerned about her first capture's wellbeing.

"Will he be able to fly?" she asked with concern.

"For the time being, no," Joy started, her hands gently grasping the Pokémon. "We did everything we could to help heal it, but there wasn't anything we can do to properly heal its wing to full strength."

"Do you know how it got its wing broken?"

"One reason I can come up with is that it might have gotten into a fight in flight and fell on some rocks," the nurse explained. "Spearow aren't known for flying at high levels, so it could have fallen on the wrong place, thus injuring its wing."

"(_Easy for you to explain_,)" the Spearow muttered to itself.

"I do know there was a terrible storm we had a week ago, and there were a few areas that had some fallen trees the Spearow like to hang out at. One of them could have gotten hurt doing the storm but no one caught it since it probably thought it could care for itself and heal its wing without having some human interference."

"Well whatever the reason, he must've picked me to take care of him," the nudist commented, giving a pet on Spike's head.

"But if you follow these instructions and visit other Pokémon Centers, your Spearow should be back flying in no time."

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy," said Valentina, taking Spike off the counter and returning him into his Poké Ball.

The nudist also took a piece of paper the nurse was presenting to her. She looked at it to find a list of detailed instructions on how to tend to Spike's wing. As Valentina placed the instructions into her bag, the doors to the Center opened up and a single person entered, and the nudist recognized the platinum blonde hair belonging to the older sister Narelle walking up to the desk. There was a long look on the sister's face, searching around the small crowd for something, and Valentina went up to her to see what was going on.

"Good morning Narelle," She greeted before her face started to match Narelle's own look. "What's the matter?"

"Hello Valentina," the older sister replied. "I'm just a little worried about Narcissa, that's all. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"No, I haven't. The last time I saw her was when she bolted for your home. From then I was here at the Pokémon Center and at the Gym. What happened to her?"

"When I got home to check up on her, I saw she was ready to head on out and start her Coordinating career, but I don't know where she went. She was in such a hurry, I can't remember what she told me where she was going first. I checked here yesterday to see if she was here, but I'm back to check in case she decided to come here for the night."

"I don't remember hearing or seeing Narcissa coming in last night," Ms. Joy commented. "I do recall seeing her coming in briefly for something before heading off north for Viridian Forest to get to Mt. Moon yesterday afternoon."

"Viridian Forest?" echoed Valentina, a small glimmer of excitement shining in her eyes.

"It's a large forest to the north of here, right in the middle of Route Two," Narelle nodded. "For a lot of people, it takes a long time since the forest has grown into a maze, making it nearly impossible for those to get to Pewter. Not to mention there are Bug Pokémon that are capable of poisoning and paralyzing you and your Pokémon."

"But lately there has been a lot of sightings of Pokémon native to other regions infesting the Forest," the nurse commented. "You better stock up on some supplies, maybe pack a few Burn Heals in case you encounter some Numel."

A silence lingered over the girls, fairly surprised by what they heard. Valentina even did a quick check of her Pokedex on the species.

"Why would Numel appear out here?" She asked.

Ms. Joy explained to the girls about some rare occurrences she heard from passing Trainers about them playing music in the forest, but that confused the nudist even further. After coming to an agreement over the matter, the nurse went back to her duties, joining her Chansey to take care of Trainers and their Pokémon. Valentina tightened her rope up and headed out of the Pokemon Center, starting her journey to Viridian Forest, when a thought entered her head and stopped her in her tracks. She backed up to the Narelle and leaned up to her to tell the platinum blonde something personal.

"If I come across Narcissa, I'll tell her that you miss her and I'll see if I could work with her in case she's in trouble."

"Thank you very much," the platinum blonde bowed in respect. "Narcissa is a real stubborn girl, but I know that she's a really nice person. Please keep an eye on her and don't let her get into anything reckless.

The nudist nodded and started heading back out of the Center again. Once outside, there was that familiar gazing as Valentina headed down the sidewalk and on her way out of the city. The teen gave all of these people a smile and a friendly wave as she and Fontaine made their way out of Viridian City. They took a small detour to the PokéMart, gathering some supplies and directions before reaching the city limit and venturing towards a large stretch of green.

OOO

After a short stretch from city to woods, Valentina found herself standing at the entrance to Viridian Forest. From what she could see, the opening to the forest is lit with its trees, allowing plenty of light to pass through the leaves and lighting up the way. Valentina peered deep inside, and found that it only got darker and darker the further she looked on, seeing little illuminating the inside and some of the grass even grew as tall as some of the trees. Feeling confident, Valentina made her way into the forest maze, hoping to find her way out, as well as locate the missing platinum sister.

Inside, the forest slowly got dark with each passing step, and the sound of crunching echoed out at random moments. As she got deeper, Valentina noticed the gloomy and creepiness of the forest, seeing the lack of maintenance with the high grass growing tall and trees forming a natural roof overhead. From what she heard, there were several paths leading off in different directions, creating a sort of maze to lure people deep into the forest and get lost. Somewhere deep inside was a scared girl wandering aimlessly, and it was up to the nudist to bring her out safely.

Valentina took a deep breath and slowly released it as she continued her trek. She was happy that she was trekking inside of a lush area filled with greens and browns, even if there was little light to work with. If she wasn't such a big fan of the ocean, the forest would be her favorite place to stay, and Viridian Forest was one such place that felt homey to her. She felt the urge to start climbing and swing like a Mankey, but she focused on the path ahead and continued onward to find a Pokémon and the Coordinator.

Fontaine, on the other hand, was shaking nervously. His eyes dart around, scanning the treetops for any signs of Pokémon waiting to strike. The Pokémon stuck close to his human Trainer, trembling slightly as they continued even deeper into the woods. Valentina felt the trembles and she reached down to comfort the scared turtle.

"It's all right, Fontaine," she said with a gentle coo, petting her Pokémon's head. "There won't be any Bug Pokémon that will surprise us and poison us. If we're lucky, there might even be a pond we could play in once we're done."

"(_I hope you're right…_)" the Squirtle nervously replied.

The duo eventually made their way up to a small clearing, with the path branching in three different directions. There was a little more light seeping through the leaves around here, but not enough to immediately spot the clearing. Surrounding the path were several patches of tall grass, high enough to cover half of the nude girl. Valentina grabbed Spike's Poké Ball and brought the Pokémon out, having him join alongside Fontaine as she began to devise a plan.

"All right, let's figure out what we should do first," Valentina decided. "I know there's plenty of Pokémon here, one of which could be good partners. After that, we have to find Narcissa." She looked down at Spike with a disappointed look. "Sadly we can't look in the air with your broken wing Spike, and these trees are too thick to see anything from above. So searching on the ground is our only option at the moment."

"(_Is this girl really that important?_)" Spike asked, looking over at his new partner.

"(_She's a bit full of herself_,)" Fontaine answered, "(_but the other girl is really concerned about her_.)"

"So, Spike, even though you can't fly, I want you to be our lookout from the trees," Valentina explained. "You can hop from tree to tree right above where we are and if you fall, Fontaine or I will catch you."

"(_That's nice to know_…)" the Spearow deadpanned.

Taking every bit of caution, the nudist took Spike up the nearest tree and placed him on a branch. On the ground, the girl and her Squirtle took the path heading right, thinking this might where the Coordinator headed, while Spike carefully jumped from branch to branch right above them. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of rustling coming from the grass, and the duo on the ground crept over to see what was making it shake. Sadly it wasn't what she was hoping for, but Valentina took out her Pokédex and started registering the Pokémon before her.

Crawling along the ground was a caterpillar-like Pokémon. Its large, spherical head was a pale tan, with two knobs sticking out and a broad, apparently bitten leaf covering everything. Its face was made up with dark eyes and circular, along with a crescent-shaped, toothed orange snout, while the underside of its face and neck was white. The rest of its body was segmented and green, looking like leaves stitched together, with three rows of stubby orange legs carrying the Pokémon across the grass. Although it seemed to be a Bug Pokémon, there was something cute about it, and something was sticking out beyond its appearance.

"Well this is interesting. I never thought of seeing a Unova Pokémon here," Valentina commented, putting away her Pokédex. "I guess it is here because the infestation Nurse Joy was talking about."

Feeling confident in her abilities, Valentina quietly told Fontaine to go up and talk to the Sewaddle. While doing so, she got up from her spot and reached up to catch Spike, thinking she would use him against the leafy Bug due to its crippling weakness to Flying. The brown bird landed safely into Valentina's hands, and she carefully avoided making any noises, trying to prevent the Sewaddle from escaping. She looked behind to see Fontaine and the Sewaddle talking things out, even if the Bug was confused as to why a Water Pokémon like Fontaine was talking to it in the first place.

With the two Pokémon chatting, the girl quietly told Spike what her plan was before setting him down. The Spearow crept up onto the Sewaddle silently, with an evil look in its eye, and he prepped himself for the fight ahead. The Sewaddle looked over at the approaching bird and it jumped at the sight of a stronger being heading right towards it, reacting appropriately to the Spearow. The Bug took off running, searching around for a safe spot from the approaching Spearow and the confused Squirtle.

However, the Sewaddle locked its gaze on Valentina and immediate freaked out upon seeing her nude body. A furious look took over its face and silver thread shot out of its mouth, aiming right for the girl. Spike and Fontaine also freaked when they saw their Trainer getting attack, and they rushed in to stop the Sewaddle's assault, both using different attacks. Spike started flapping his good wing hard, creating a gust to push the string away, while Fontaine charged the Sewaddle before once again using its shell and smacking hard into it. The leafy caterpillar rolled away from the group before making its recovery, and it started running away from the Trainer and her Pokémon to escape the craziness.

"Come on, we can't let it get away!" stated Valentina. "This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity here! I want that Sewaddle!"

The two Pokémon started chasing after the escaping Pokémon, with Valentina tailing them to keep a close eye on the action. The Sewaddle created some string and shot it up at a branch, swinging up to get away from its pursuers. Valentina ordered Fontaine to use his Water Gun, aiming for the string, and the turtle shot a heavier stream of water to not only loosen the string's adhesiveness, but blow the Sewaddle away. As the Bug Pokémon is riding on the water, Spike came in and gave one good peck, knocking the Pokémon down to the ground and over to a tree.

The leafy bug recovered from its blow and it glared evilly at the approaching Pokémon. It tilted back before slamming down onto the ground and leaves began appearing out of its body. Fontaine stopped dead in his tracks and froze upon seeing the leaves, but Spike continued on heading towards the Sewaddle, his good wing ready to blow them away. Valentina gave the order to do so, and a strong gust pushed the leaves away from the Pokémon. With its attack defeated, the Sewaddle took off again, jumping into a bush to blend in.

"Huh, it knows Razor Leaf?" the nudist commented to herself. "That'll be useful against Rosa-May. All right, time to double down on capturing this Sewaddle!"

Both of her Pokémon agreed to the thought and they checked around to see where the Sewaddle went off to. They scanned the area, searching the bush it went into and up in the trees, in case if it climbed up. Spike hopped around, his eyes locked up in the treetop, and he noticed something green moving along the branches above Valentina. He called out to her about what was right above her, and she looked up to see the Sewaddle surrounded by leaves, looking down at her with a wicked intent.

The Sewaddle jumped down from its spot, bringing the leaves down with it, and it landed on Valentina's blonde head before moving down her body. She reacted by reaching to grab the Bug Pokémon off of her, but its round feet were tickling her and she struggled to keep up with the Sewaddle. With her moving along a lot, the leafy caterpillar struggled to stay on Valentina, but it clung on, placing leaves all around her body while the girl flailed around, reaching to get it off. In minutes, the Sewaddle jumped off of Valentina, laughing in excitement, and the girl looked down to see what the Pokémon did to her.

"Gah, get it off!" the nudist screeched. "I don't like this one bit!"

From the scuffle, the nudist found herself in a makeshift dress created out of leaves. Her face was burning hot red, angry at the hasty work, and her hands were furiously ripping away the leaves from her body. The Sewaddle chuckled from its hiding spot, as the teen's Pokémon wondered what they should do next. After a round of discussion between the two Pokémon, Fontaine went over to help his Trainer while Spike tackled the task of knocking their leafy foe out.

Valentina thanked her Squirtle as the two of them finished removing the last bit of leaves from her nudist body. The last leaf dropped to the ground and Valentina got back onto her feet, feeling more vigor about getting her hands on the Pokémon that put her into that dress. She noticed her Spearow chasing the Sewaddle in the distance and doing everything it could to stop it. She and Fontaine headed over to where the two dueling Pokémon were, and noticed the one-side affair with Valentina's Pokémon.

Even though he has a disadvantage, Spike had the upper hand against his opponent. The Sewaddle struggled to defend itself, but its weakness to Spike's typing was getting to it and was easily getting beaten. Valentina watched on as her Pokémon dwindled the Bug Pokémon's health, all before one final gust knocked the leafy bug into a tree and knocking it out.

"All right Spike, that's enough!" she called. "I can take it from here."

She grabbed a PokéBall from her drawstring bag, and giving one good toss, she sent the capsule flying towards the fallen Sewaddle. The ball hit the Pokémon and it began transferring into the device, turning into a red light before the ball close on it. Now with a Pokémon inside, the Poké Ball dropped to the ground and Valentina started waiting for the capture to be complete. The capsule twitched from side to side, the button flashing red, and it was only a matter of seconds before the Sewaddle settles down and it becomes Valentina's new partner.

However… instead of settling down and the light fading, the Poké Ball burst open in a white light, revealing the weakened Sewaddle. Valentina was surprised that her capture was not only a failure, but the Sewaddle had a little more of a fight in it as a result. Now free from the capsule, the Sewaddle began to perform one more attack; the same Razor Leaf move used earlier, and it sent more leaves flying towards Valentina and her Pokémon to help it escape.

Valentina got her Pokémon to use their attacks to deflect the leaves, using the same attacks from earlier. Now cleared of the leaves, she scanned her surrounding to check where the Sewaddle went off to, spotting the backside of the leafy bug climbing up a tree. Determined to put an end to this, she got her Pokémon and made a dash for the tree, prompting the climbing Pokémon to speed up its escape.

The Sewaddle made it up to the branch it wanted to be on, and turned around to see Valentina in pursuit. With only a few feet separating them, the girl and Fontaine began making their way up, leaving Spike on the ground for safety and backup. The climb was an easy one for Valentina, and she carefully made her way through the tree, looking out for weak branches before cornering the Sewaddle on a single branch. With just only two feet separating them, the branch snapped right under them and the three of them started falling.

All three crash-landed into a patch of tall grass, each burying themselves into the greenery. Valentina was moaning in pain, feeling sore all over, while her bare bottom was sticking out for the world to see. In the distance, a boy was looking around to see where he was, a confused look painted on his face, and his gaze eventually locked onto the pink rear belonging to the nudist. He noticed it was stirring a bit and his face flushed red, taking a few steps back from the complete surprise of a naked butt sticking out of the grass, and his brain immediately thought of something for him to say.

"Hey, put some clothes on!" he stated. "Nobody wants to see your naked butt!"

Valentina pulled herself up and looked over to where the voice was coming from. She checked around and noticed some auburn hair before realizing it was Kidd calling out to her. She started wondering to herself why the boys were wandering in the forest, since they were heading in the opposite direction when they first battled. Then it was becoming clear to her that Kidd wasn't recognizing her, so this was a perfect opportunity to lead him off.

"Sorry, but I'm trying to look for my clothes," she lied. "I was pranked and I'm trying to find where my friends put my clothes."

Seconds went by, with her wondering if the auburn was going to buy that lie. She watched him patiently, seeing if he was going to get closer or head back. "Oh… well good luck with that," the boy answered back, and with that he headed on his way, leaving Valentina in the grass.

The teen watched the auburn boy head off into the trees before collapsing into the grass, pouting slightly over her little lie. Then she started to feel the softness of the grass brush comfortably against her bare skin. Her inner child was getting to her again, making her want to roll around and play in the tall grass, but she had a Pokémon and Coordinator to find. Getting up from her spot, Valentina used the grass for cover in pursuit of the Sewaddle and wait for an opportunity to catch it off-guard.

Shimming her way through the grass, allowing the blades to brush against her soft skin, the teen peeked through the grass to see where the Sewaddle went off to. There was rustling right behind her and she looked to see what was coming, only to find Fontaine and Spike catching up to their Trainer. Now reunited, the trio made their way to the edge of the tall grass and popped their heads out to get a clear look of the forest in search of the most camouflaged Pokémon around.

In the distance, they could hear the sound of water splashing coming from the girl's right, meaning there was a water source nearby. However, there was something unusual about this splashing, as screams could be heard amongst them. Valentina recognized something was wrong, and she recalled Spike into his Poké Ball and grabbed Fontaine before breaking out of the grass. She sprinted across the forest ground, and followed the sound of splashing closely to make sure she would get to who or whatever that was in trouble.

Sure enough there was a source of water in the forest, with it being a large pond and two small streams leading out into the dark forest. There was actually some light breaking through the leaves and lighting up the surface of the aqua blue pond, but not enough to make the water shine. However, the beauty could wait as there was someone or something in trouble and the splashing was ringing in the girl's ears.

Valentina looked out into the pond and found a human boy frantically moving in and out of the water. He was clawing at the emptiness of air before slamming his arms back down into the water to keep him afloat. Valentina wasted no time standing around, and she sprinted into the water to rescue the boy. Fontaine jumped in to help, swimming ahead of his Trainer to get behind the drowning boy and pulled him up to keep him breathing.

With the boy calming down, Valentina got up to him and started talking to him to ease him out of his spell. She got a look of his face to find it slipping out of consciousness, and she got a quick check to find that he was only tired from thrashing around. Grateful that he was still breathing, Valentina hoisted the boy on her back, and she and Fontaine got swimming to drag the boy back to shore. As they were swimming, the boy's eyes opened slightly, getting a blurry glimpse of his rescuer before slipping back to sleep.

OOO

There were mere flashes of images playing in his mind, repeating only seconds before falling to sleep. Someone came out from the forest and dove into the water to help him, and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged back. The images of a short-cut blonde with pigtails swimming up to him with her Squirtle, a worried look on her face, and she was comforting him in a gentle, calming voice. And his last memory was the sight of the girl's body, pink in color and nothing else there. Was that a dream?

The boy began to wake up to see the dark treetops, and something flickering. He slowly got up to a sitting position and he found himself at a little campsite. There was a small fire going, contained in a ring of rocks, and the fire was bringing a lot of light to the dark forest. There was nothing else to the site with the exception of his bed and a clothesline, but there was a Spearow sitting up on a branch looking down at the boy and a Squirtle playing at the pond edge.

And there she was… Sitting against a tree and poking at the fire was his rescuer, looking into the flames to maintain them. His mind matched up what he recalled of her, recognizing the short blonde pig-tailed hair. He face flushed red as his eyes trailed down the rest of her body, realizing that he wasn't dreaming and she was indeed naked when she rescued him. Her eyes panned up from the fire and she gave him a warm smile.

"Mornin' sleepy-head!" the girl grinned cheerfully, before turning back to the fire. "Enjoy your little nap?" A yawn made its way out of the boy's mouth, and he covered up his mouth as continued to wake up.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About a half-hour, I guess," she answered. "It's kinda hard to tell since I don't have anything to tell the time. If the sun wasn't blocked by the trees, I could give you a better answer."

The only response he could give was a nod and a puffed 'oh.' It's strange, sitting by a pond and a cute naked girl came along to help him out a predicament. This felt like a dream to him and he wanted to make sure he was awake. He could feel his extended member growing in excitement as his eyed every detail of the blonde's body, but there was something off. The boy panned his head down and noticed that there were a few details missing from him before completely panicking.

"Ah! Wha-Wh-Wha… What h-happened to my clothes?!" he blurted, looking around for his clothes while covering his growing erection.

"They're hanging up on the tree over there," the girl casually remarked, pointing over to a branch. "I didn't want you to get sick so I got you out of them. I didn't go through your stuff to see if you have an extra pair, so I'm sorry if there isn't a pair of clean clothes out."

"T-Then y-y-you know… a-a-about my, m-my…"

"Come on, I've seen plenty of boys naked before," she giggled. "I'm used to seeing penises so seeing your Arbok isn't nothing new. But you're definitely bigger than some of the boys back at Cinnabar."

His face turned redder at this comment, completely surprised by her bluntness, and his erection flared up over the praise. She laughed at the poor boy's expense, before a look of curiosity appeared on her face and she got up from her spot. The boy tensed up as she got close, their bodies nearly touching, and he could feel the warmth coming off of the blonde girl. He sat there waiting for the girl to touch him, but he looked down to find the blonde studying his nude figure.

The boy was a tall lad, standing roughly a foot taller than the girl, and his overall physique was slimmer than the hers. He didn't possess muscles like his female counterpart, but he looked perfectly healthy for a fourteen year old. On top of his head was dirt brown hair, with his spikes draping along his head from still being wet. His light brown eyes were once again looking over the figure before him, picking out the flawless details in the nude girl's body, and his cheeks were burning hot over his embarrassment and excitement of the current situation.

There was no movement coming from the girl for some time, until she brought an arm forward. He was expecting to feel a gentle touch rubbing him down, but instead he could feel something around his neck getting tugged on, looking down to see the girl was checking his necklace out. "Is this a Sharpedo tooth?" she asked, her eyes filled with fascination and mouth opened wide.

"Y-Yes it is," he replied. "I got this from my f-father before he left with his crew."

"Cool, I always wanted a tooth like this! Either that, or a Huntail's tooth, I dunno. I am really fascinated with Water Pokémon with sharp teeth, and I want to own a couple of my own."

"Yeah and I might have a few back home if you want some." Her excitement grew at these words, making the brunet happy that he had made a friend this quickly, especially someone he never thought he'll meet in his life.

"I forgot, I believe we haven't introduced ourselves," the blonde commented. "My name's Valentina. What's yours?"

"Uh… m-my n-n-name?" the brunet started, stumbling on his thoughts as he tries to remember his name. His eyes were still stuck on Valentina's body, mesmerized by the flesh of a girl standing only inches away from him. His mind was trying its hardest, but how could he focus with a girl before him, very casually displaying her developing body for the world to see? Eventually it came to him and it slipped out of his lips without realizing it. "I-It's Adam."

"Adam? Well please to meet you, Adam," said Valentina with a smile. The blonde started to head off into the trees and she turned around to face the brunet. "Say, do you want to take a walk with me?" she offered.

"W-Wait!" the boy shouted, stopping the nude blonde in her tracks. "W-We're going into t-t-the f-forest… l-like t-this!"

A moment of silence hung over the two, and Adam could see a look of confident in the blonde's eyes. Valentina let out a small giggle at the boy's shyness and she walked up to him to help him get started. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I made it like this all of the way from Cinnabar Island and it's been rather smooth for me. Just stick by me and I can explain everything."

Adam let out a sigh and grabbed his purple backpack. Valentina got out a Poke Ball with a wing on it and called back the Spearow in the tree. She then called out to the Squirtle playing in the water to her side, making him disappointed that his fun time was cut short. With everything set, Valentina took the lead and the naked humans made their way down the path to explore more of the forest, and for Valentina to continue on with her tasks.

As they walked, they began discussing their personal lives between the two of them. Valentina brought up the same details she discussed with the platinum sisters, getting Adam to awe by her journey thus far. When Adam began discussing where he came from, the blonde's interest spiked as he went into detail about his father's career and his life growing up near the forest. Valentina wanted to know more about this boy's history and lifestyle, until there was one question lingering in the nudist's mind.

"So Adam, what are you doing in that pond?" She asked.

"I w-was trying to capture a P-Pikachu," he answered, looking away to hide his embarrassment. "I s-saw it up in a t-tree and I climbed up to go get it. B-But the branch I w-was on broke a-and I fell in."

"A Pikachu?" the blonde echoed. "How were you planning on capturing a Pikachu without a Pokémon?"

A sudden realization hit the brunet hard, making him feel miserable when the nudist noticed his lack of protection. It was extremely dangerous and reckless for someone to go out without a Pokémon, especially into a place like Viridian Forest, but in the back of his mind Adam had some sort of plan. He loosened his bag from his shoulder and he swung it forward to open it up and search inside. "I was planning to capture it… with t-these!"

Adam reached into his bag, dug a little deep for whatever, and seconds later pulled out a pair of pink rubber gloves. He proudly showed off the gloves like they were going to help him defeat the strongest Pokémon in the world, added on with a gleeful look on his face. Valentina, however, just stood there looking at the brunet with a blank look, a little surprised over the brunet's decision on using a pair of gloves to capture a Pokémon.

"Are you really planning on capturing a Pikachu with rubber gloves?" she asked. "You know that's not enough to work since Pikachu could shock you elsewhere on the body."

"I was g-going to be careful!" Adam retorted. "I had a plan to catch it in a trap, luring it in with food, and then I was going to carry it back home. I-It's just that… I never p-planned on landing in the water…"

"You know you're lucky that you're walking in here without a Pokémon," she commented. "Normally Trainers don't get far from home without someone else, but you're brave to be doing this on your own."

A small smile donned Adam's face, even though there was that part of him feeling stupid for going at this alone. "Yeah, I guess," he replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I shouldn't be helping you directly in getting you a Pokémon, but I can't let you get hurt," she said. The blonde stuck a hand down into her drawstring bag to grab a Poké Ball. "In fact, I'll give you a Poké Ball so you can catch it. That's better than some rubber gloves, right?"

"You can do that all for m-me?" Adam blinked, getting an assuring nod from the nudist. His smile grew wider as he accepted the red and white capsule. "Thank you very much for helping me!"

After recalling where Adam last saw the Pikachu headed off, they got started looking around the forest for the mouse Pokémon. Their search took them from the pond to another clearing; it was a little different from Valentina was from previously, the only noticeable difference being there was considerably less light. Valentina told Fontaine to go search the tall grass while the human duo search above in the trees and down in the grass for wherever the Pikachu was.

The two naked teens and Squirtle spent the next few minutes searching the same spots over and over, making sure they didn't miss anything. Their search ended up fruitless, and the trio grouped together to figure out where they should head next to search. In the background there was the sound of leaves rustling and the two teens twisted around to where the sound was coming from. The naked teens got down into some grass and they waited patiently for whatever was in the bush

In the bush, they could make out a yellow mouse-like Pokémon. It was a short Pokémon, walking on all fours before standing up on its hind legs to look around. Its black eyes were scanning around its surroundings, darting back and forth looking for something, and a small cat-like smile was resting between two red circles on its cheeks. Right behind it was a thick tail, in the shape of a lightning bolt, with the thinning base brown like the two stripes on its back. The naked teens watched the Pokémon move about, carefully not to make any noise to startle the Pokémon away.

"Aw, what a cute Pikachu!" cooed Valentina, smitten by the yellow mouse. "Maybe if I wasn't busy trying to capture a Sewaddle I could catch her instead."

"You're trying to capture a Sewaddle?" Adam asked, his face written in confusion. "I've never seen any of those here before."

"The Nurse Joy from Viridian said something about an infestation here in the forest, along with sightings of Numel." Valentina clarified

Adam gave a shrug to the girl, unsure on how to answer that. Then he caught something off about the girl's comment and turned to her to ask about it. "Wait, you said that Pikachu was a girl. How could you tell?"

"Do you see her tail?" The blonde indicated to the end of the Pikachu's tail, where there was an indent in it, making the tip of her tail look something like a heart. "Usually that indention belongs to female Pikachu, so you got a girl here."

The brunet let out an "oh" in response, now learning a little tidbit. He focused on the yellow Pokémon, thinking about what how they were going to capture her. "So how are we going to go about this?"

"Well I could get my Pokémon to help, but both of them are weak to Pikachu's Electricity," Valentina noted. "I could get Fontaine to use his shell, but for how long I don't know."

"Then what's s-stopping us?" The teens got from their spot, rustling the grass as they stood up. The noise caught the Pikachu's ears, getting her to look over to where the naked teens were and stared at them for a minute. She recognized the brunet and her body tensed up, surprised to see her pursuer naked, before her nerves calmed down and began heading off in the opposite direction.

Adam began to go after the fleeing Pikachu, and Valentina called out to the brunet to stop before getting Fontaine to run ahead of him. The Squirtle ran as fast as he could, running by Adam before getting in front of him and lining up with the Pikachu. Valentina called out to use Water Gun, making the blue turtle's cheeks puffed out before firing water at the mouse Pokémon.

Pikachu came to a stop and turned around to face the approaching water stream. Her cheeks began to spark, building up electricity before releasing it onto the stream. The electric bolt hit the water, pushing it back as the Squirtle got closer to the end of his attack. Valentina ordered to stop, warning that he was going to get hit by Pikachu's attack, and both Fontaine and Adam came to a stop in both running and attack. When Fontaine ceased his attack, the Pikachu continued releasing her electricity at her pursuers, getting Fontaine to freak out at the approaching bolts.

The blonde commanded Fontaine to get into his shell and he did so, tucking in as fast as he could in just seconds before the bolts hit. Electricity enveloped the Squirtle, sending hundreds of volts throughout the tiny turtle before ceasing her own attack. After she was finished, the shell flew back towards Adam, showing no signs of the electricity hitting it, and the brunet caught Fontaine with outstretched hands. Fontaine popped out of his shells, looking perfectly fine from the attack, and he looked around to see who caught him.

Fontaine thanked Adam in his own tongue and jumped down to the ground, stumbling slightly as he walked forward to continue on with the battle. Valentina joined up with Adam and she looked down at her Squirtle to see it breathing a little more heavily than usual, possibly from taking damage from the electric shock. This was expected and she shook off her worries, focusing more on the battle ahead. The nude blonde gave another command, this time to use Tackle and Fontaine charged ahead to follow out his command.

The Pikachu lowered herself down and got ready for the attack, her cheeks sparking again in preparation. Fontaine tucked into his shell and sailed along the ground before making contact. However Pikachu used her lightning bolt tail to swat away the Squirtle, knocking the shell back towards the human Trainers. Valentina and Adam got out of the way of the flying Squirtle, watching him head off before hitting a tree. Instead of stopping, Fontaine ricocheted off of the tree and headed for another, bouncing off of that and heading straight back for the humans and Pikachu.

The Trainers got out of the way again, letting the Squirtle fly by them again before making his way back to the Pikachu. The electric mouse charged up, waiting for the right moment to release her attack. Fontaine was only a foot away from his target and Pikachu let loose another electric attack, sending the bolts towards the flying turtle. The attack made contact; once again shocking Fontaine's shell and knocking him back slightly from the Pikachu. Once the electricity ceased, Fontaine popped out of his shell and landed on the ground, staggering from the spinning and the amount of volts pumped into him.

"This is an odd battle," Adam commented.

"I agree," Valentina added, "but maybe I could use something for my Gym Battle against Rosa-May."

The nude blonde called out to her Pokémon to pump him up, boosting his morale even though he could collapse from another electric shock. A command for Water Gun rang out from Valentina's mouth, followed by another stream of water from the Squirtle's mouth. With a stronger stream locked on the Pikachu, she got up onto her legs and let another surge to counter the watery attack. The two energies hit, colliding with each other and electricity having the upper advantage again, but Fontaine was determined to win the struggle. The two Pokémon pushed their attacks forward, adding more to their streams, with Pikachu pushing back Fontaine's water slowly.

The Squirtle stopped his attack and quickly got out of the way of the lightning bolt, allowing it to pass before fading into the air. Once the attack settled, Valentina ordered for another physical attack, hoping that Fontaine could take advantage of being close to Pikachu. Getting some momentum, Fontaine charged the electric mouse again but instead of getting into his shell, he was planning on using his tail to knock the Pikachu down. The Electric Pokémon watched the Squirtle with a quizzical look before receiving a blue club tail to the face.

Pikachu quickly recovered from the sudden blow, and she let out a growl at her attacker before charging him. Her arms and feet were rapidly touching the ground, pushing the electric mouse very quickly before she began jumping side to side. Valentina recognized the attack to be Quick Attack and she ordered Fontaine to use Water Gun to knock the Pokémon back. Just as Pikachu was going to make contact with the Squirtle, Fontaine unleashed another stream from his mouth and he successfully hit the speeding Pikachu.

The electric mouse skidded across the ground, taking the hit of the watery blast before Fontaine stopped his attack. Now dripping wet, Pikachu got enough surge of electricity sparking out of her cheeks and let loose some bolts to intimidate her opponent. However, she noticed the Squirtle heading right towards her again, planning on performing yet another physical attack, and she got herself ready for the assault. Valentina gave one more command for Fontaine to use his tail, and he happily followed his Trainer's command by swinging his tail around.

Fontaine made contact with his tail, and he got enough power to knock Pikachu off of her feet. The Pikachu was sent back, skidding across the ground before coming to a complete stop. She got up on all fours, her arms and legs trembling, and she gave the humans, especially Adam, a dirty mischievous look. Her arms and legs finally gave, getting the Pokémon to drop to her ground, and the naked teens double-checked to make sure she was down for the moment.

"OK Adam, now!" stated Valentina.

"All right, Poké Ball… Go!"

Adam got the Poké Ball ready and chucked the red and white capsule as hard as he could, hurling the device towards the defeated Pikachu. It made contact, opening up and casting the red light on the Pokémon to reel it in. Once inside, the Poké Ball dropped to the ground and it started to twitch, once again going through the process of waiting for that wonderful sound. The two humans watched the Poké Ball twitch and flash, keeping a close eye on the moment the capsule comes to a stop.

_Click!_

Both teens let out a sigh of relief, now realizing that the capture was a success. Adam went up to go grab the Poké Ball, picking up his new Pikachu up so he can get the feel of satisfaction of his first capture. "All right, you did it!" stated Valentina.

"I… I d-did it. I caught… a Pikachu!"

Adam let out a hearty laugh as he grasped the Poke Ball in his hands and let out his excitement through a small dance. For the first time, he has gotten his hands on a Pokémon to call his own, even if he had to rely on another Trainer for help. Either way, he was excited to have a Pokémon by his side and ready to help him explore the world. Valentina walked up to the celebrating boy and join in on the party, since she was the one who did the battling. But they weren't worried about that at all.

Just as they were celebrating, there was a cry coming from above and the teens looked up to find a Bug Pokémon dropping down onto Valentina. The blonde recognized the bug to be the Sewaddle from earlier and she got out of the way this time to prevent the Sewaddle from dressing her in leaves. The leafy caterpillar landed on the ground, getting covered in raining leaves, and it shook off the leaves to present itself to the nude Trainers. When it noticed not one but two nude bodies, it went into complete shock, freezing in place as if its vitals shut down on it.

"Oh, so that's the Sewaddle you're talking about," said Adam, scratching his face. "I never saw one here in Viridian Forest before."

"And I never seen Numel outside of volcano areas," Valentina commented, a hint of cynicism in her tone. "But at least I don't have to go far to catch this." From her bag another empty Poke Ball appeared, and she put that on stand-by for the eventual capture. "This time I'm going to capture it and we're heading back to Viridian City to heal up."

The brunet let out a stern cough, getting the nudist's attention and wondering what he was trying to do. Upon seeing his blushing face and his light brown eyes looking down at his exposed member, she realized what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, that slipped my mind," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

The brunet let out a sigh in regret. He wondered if this sort of thing was going to happen if he were to hang out with this Trainer. His eyes wandered for a bit before locking onto the Sewaddle, and he took notice of something off about it. "Say, i-isn't that Sewaddle not moving?" he asked.

Valentina did a double check of the Sewaddle and noticed that it was indeed showing no movement whatsoever. "You're right. It must've gone into shock when it saw the two of us naked. I guess it doesn't like our bodies without clothes."

A small chuckle escaped her lips, making Adam laugh along with her over the circumstance. Now freed of risking Fontaine in another battle and giving Spike a pass, the blonde took out her Poke Ball and gave it a toss towards the stunned Pokémon. Once again she went through the process of capturing, watching the Sewaddle enter the capsule before it closed and dropping to the ground. The waiting process began again, with the same twitching and flashing red light, but Valentina knew that this time was going to be a success.

_Click!_

A smile appeared on her face and she started to dance slightly. Her giddiness seeped out her body as she happily skipped to her Poké Ball and picked up the capsule. Finally, after some tough battles and a failed attempt before, Valentina has gotten her hands on her third Pokémon and her second capture. With Fontaine right behind in her celebration, she proudly presented the Poke Ball above her head, showing it off to only the brunet.

"Yes, I got… a Sewaddle!"

Valentina returned her arm down to her side and she pushed the button on the ball, shrinking it down in size before placing the capsule in her bag. Once she placed her new Sewaddle safe inside, the blonde began looking around the forest, checking for anything that could help the nudist out, and she remembered the path the two took to get them here. Valentina motioned to Adam to get moving, heading back down the path leading to the camp to retrieve Adam's clothes.

"So… while I w-was out, did you used t-the… did y-you," the brunet stammered, getting lost before his gaze shifted away from the blonde.

"Did I kiss you?" the nudist answered, causing the boy to tense up and turn a darker shade of red. A small laugh left her lips over the boy's embarrassment, amused by his thinking. "No silly, I didn't kiss you. That technique doesn't work in real life as well shown in movies."

Adam dropped his head in disappointment, but a part of him was grateful that he was alive thanks to Valentina's knowledge of water rescue. "But it's all right though, we all have our fantasies," she added. "Say, maybe if you join me I can teach you to swim. Wouldn't that be great?"

The nude brunet perked his head back up from hearing the request from the nudist and he gave her a firm nod. The two of them packed up the camp, putting out the fire and Adam getting dressed in his mostly dried clothes, before Valentina pointing out the direction they need to leave the forest. With everything cleared out, the nude blonde took the lead and helped leading Adam back to civilization, leaving to go heal up and take on her next challenge: Rosa-May.

From behind the duo, some bushes were rustling before a body popped from the leaves. Stepping out was the young Coordinator, moaning and groaning as her hands brushed off the leaves and cobwebs collected on her body. She heard the sound of people talking, one of the voices sounding familiar, and when she got to the spot, she found the place barren. There wasn't a sign that someone was here, with maybe some foot prints left in the ground, and Narcissa clutched herself as she explored what was left of Valentina's camp.

"Hello…? Is there anybody here?" the platinum blonde called out. "I thought I heard someone… hello?"

OOO

**[New Entry Acquired!]**

#540: Sewaddle – _The Sewing Pokémon  
_"_This Pokémon chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth. Since this Pokémon makes its own clothes out of leaves, it's a popular mascot for fashion designers_."

* * *

OK, I lied… however this is only a one time ordeal.

Now I said I won't be using any _wild_ Pokémon (forgot that note) from Unova or Kalos simply because I don't know a proper reason to have them in the story except for Trainers owning them (that and Gen VI is so brand new I don't have any clue about what to do with the region). However I thought giving Valentina a Sewaddle is a good idea for multiple reasons, as demonstrated in the story. That and I love the little Bug Pokémon. I love anything cute, even if it's a Bug.

… By the way, Numel do appear in Viridian Forest. Apparently you need a "Hoenn Sound" to make them appear… I have no idea why Numel appear there in the first place.

And when I thought of this, originally I wanted Adam to appear in Cerulean City, peeping through a window at the Gym and Valentina catching him jerking off. He was a meek lad, shy around girls, and now I got him to be a rock (thanks to the Digger's insight). Well this is going to be good once I have more water based chapter. By the way, do not go after electric mice with just rubber gloves after jumping out of any body of water. Plus it's kinda benefitting that I went with Squirtle instead of Bulbasaur, right?

And I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but since the original writer said I could write smut in this story, my goal on that is to keep Valentina out of the smut. Sure I can do have many funny sexy stuff with her, I don't have any sex scenes planned for her… at least for this story. I do, however, have plans to have my other characters get involved in something sexy (Chapter 05 reeks of it), so be on the lookout for that. *wink*

All credits go to the Digger on this, and once again please review thank you very much! Up next: our first Gym Battle with the sex-craving bi-sexual nudist known as Rosa-May, and a demonstration of what a Strip Battle is.


	5. Ch 05 - Gold-Hearted Sand Madame, the

And now I welcome you all to the first Gym Battle of eight in this story. This chapter marks Rosa-May's first battle as not only a Trainer but the Ground Gym Leader. Plus there's that talked-about Strip Battle… just what has Valentina gotten herself into?

And to let you know ahead of time, if you see the Gym Leader's title in the Chapter box, you know what it is going to be… And I did not expect this chapter to go this long. I was hoping that it'll be 10 pages, but apparently Pokémon battles are much longer. Who knew?

One more thing before I begin, I made a permanent note on my profile concerning Valentina appearing in other stories. If you want to use her, please consult both me _**AND**_ the Digger before you use her, also we need to know what you're using her for and the story. It's because I have a problem with OCC…

Warning and Legal Notes: **The following story contains excess nudity and copyrighted content. I **_**DO NOT**_** own the **_**Pokémon**_** series. All of the strange creatures and the world they habited are owned by Game Freak. The original story and concept is created by the Digger, while any original content is credited by me, Cory of PRIVATE Corp. Reading discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 05: The Gold-Hearted Sand Madame

OOO

To them, it felt like days since they've seen the glowing fireball in the sky.

Three being took their first steps out of Viridian Forest, and all of them shielded their eyes from the bright light. Valentina, Fontaine and Adam made their way down the path leading back to Viridian City, and they looked around to see the warm colors of the world around them. In the distance they could see the outline of the taller buildings Viridian has and a clear path leading to it, meaning there won't be any distractions for them.

For the most part, the teens' walk was quiet, save for the ambient noise of the world around them. The newcomer Adam had his eyes wandering off in different directions, keeping his gaze away from his nude partner. Valentina had her eyes on the road ahead, excited about her upcoming challenge at the Viridian Gym and to use her new Sewaddle. Her gaze occasionally shifts over to Adam, checking to see if he wasn't veering off from her side.

Now dressed in basic traveling clothes, Adam looked less embarrassed than before, but there was that hint of pink in his cheeks and some excitement hidden in his dark blue jeans. His color scheme wasn't worth nothing, with a plain grey shirt underneath a blue vest with a dirt brown wool collar, and his purple backpack was swinging gently on his back. Resting on top of his spiky hair was a blue cap with a white stripe going down the middle, and on the front was the logo to a Pokémon World Champions Tournament that happened in the past.

Back in the city, the crowds have picked up in size, filling the streets with many of the same people and Pokémon Valentina met before. Those familiar gazes were locked on the nude blonde, now noticing the brunet by her side and murmurs escaped. Valentina continued to ignore these stares and comments by giving everyone her usual smiling demeanor. Eventually the teens found themselves outside of the Pokémon Center, passing by those entering and leaving the building, and the duo made their way through the sliding glass doors to get into the cooler atmosphere.

Inside the Center, the reception area was once again packed with various Trainers, appearing almost overrun with humans and Pokémon. Valentina and Adam made their way up to the desk and talked to Nurse Joy's Chansey before handing their Pokémon for a quick heal. Freed of their Pokémon, the duo headed over to the waiting area to find a seat, when Valentina recognized Narelle sitting in the crowd. The nudist called out to her, prompting the older sister to leap up from her seat and approached the duo with an bothered look on her face.

"Valentina, you're back!" the platinum blonde stated. "Did you find Narcissa?"

The smile on Valentina's face flipped down and her look saddened as she recalled what she was trying to do in the forest. "Sadly no," she answered. "I only explored a small fraction of the forest, and I got distracted by some Pokémon and Adam here. Even if I covered more than what I've explored, there's no telling where Narcissa could've been."

Narelle tilted her head down, disappointed in the lack of good news, and she headed back over to her seat. Valentina and Adam followed her, sitting side by side of the sister in empty seats, and they noticed Narelle was reaching underneath her. The platinum blonde pulled out a baby pink handbag from under her seat and she placed it on her lap before opening up the main pocket.

"Since you're here, I forgot to give this to you before you first left," said Narelle, her hands reaching into her bag.

From out of the handbag, the sister presented a thick silver book to the duo. Valentina took the book from Narelle and opened it up to find that it had two screens on the inside. The book device is large in her hands, almost double the size of her Pokédex, and there were some grips to allow the girl to better hold the device. There were little buttons on the device, only one to turn the device on and a slider to control the on-screen zoom. From its appearance alone Valentina knew what the device was, and she flipped the cover closed to cover the screens.

"A Town Map?" commented the nudist, looking the device over. "Why didn't you give this to me sooner?"

"It didn't cross my mind at first," Narelle replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't think you'll need it because I thought you have one, but what do I know?"

Valentina returned the Town Map back over to Narelle, placing it inside of her handbag. Over at the desk, there was the sound of chiming echoing out for everyone to hear, sounding off some Pokémon were fully healed. However no one went up to the desk, as either Nurse Joy or her Chansey emerged from the doors. Instead, after a few minutes of the chime, the doors swung open and out emerged the tanned, silver-haired freckled nakedness of Rosa-May, stretching her arms behind her neck as she walked out to visit the crowded reception room, appearing almost glowing as she made her way out.

From behind the Gym Leader, the pink-haired Nurse Joy emerged shortly after, fixing up her uniform. Her hands were all over her body, adjusting clothes back into their proper place and straightening out her hair to clean up her appearance. A sigh escaped from her lips, her hands falling back to her sides after finishing her clean-up, and she looked over to the Gym Leader "Really Rosa-May," she started. "You couldn't wait until much later when there aren't a lot of Trainers here?"

"C'mon m'dear, allow me to have some fun," the tanned woman commented, giving the nurse a wink and a smile. "I missed the old Joy and her sexual drive, and I really want you to be like her…"

"I heard about my predecessor's past with previous Trainers, but I'm not her replacement like that," said Ms. Joy. "If you want to have your way, I'll visit you after hours at your Gym and we'll pick up from earlier."

Rosa-May let out a small laugh as she made her way from behind the desk and out into the crowd. As she continued to stretch, her eyes wandered about before picking out the pink flesh of the nudist blonde. Her smile grew bigger as she headed over to Valentina and the teen jumped out of her seat to greet the Gym Leader. Adam noticed Rosa-May's bouncing breasts skipping together in unison, blood gushing out of his nose, and Narelle got her arms ready to catch the brunet in case he was going to faint.

"Oh, hi there darlin'!" stated the silver-haired Leader. "Are ya ready for our match?"

"Yes I am!" Valentina replied with gusto, puffing her chest out. "I got my third Pokémon and I'm ready to get my Badge!" Then she calmed herself down after realizing she, once again, doesn't have her Pokémon. "But I need to get my Pokémon back first before I challenge you and all."

"That's fine dear, there's no rush." She gave a gentle pet on the nude blonde's head, rustling her short hair a bit. "I need to head back to the Gym and get myself ready for it. See ya when you're ready!"

With a friendly wave to the trio, Rosa-May made her way out of the Center to get prepare for the challenge. Once again Valentina got herself pumped, feeling invigorated about what's ahead for the nude teen. The good news was that if she lost, then she doesn't have to worry about walking around town naked. "All right!" she stated boldly. "Once I get my Pokémon back, we're heading for the Gym and challenging

"But don't you need clothes?" asked Narelle. "If you're challenging Rosa-May, you're going to be dressed since that

And just when Valentina was at her peak, all of that energy dropped like an iron ball out of her system. She grew cold, shaking at the thought of her wearing any form of cloth on her soft flesh. The teen got up on her seat and curled up in a ball, wishing she had a corner to sulk in. "I wish I didn't have to fight with clothes," she groaned.

"H-Hey, it can't b-be that b-bad," stuttered Adam, wiping his nose with a tissue Narelle gave him. "Maybe y-you'll look cu-cute in your clothes."

Feeling the tears building up in her eyes, the nudist turned around in her seat and opened up her drawstring bag to reveal the clothes she got from Delia. The clothes were still folded neatly when she got them, and she looked down at the folded stack with teary eyes. Despite resisting all urges to remain naked, she had to get into them at one point or another, and she let out a heavy sigh before rising up from her seat.

Valentina made her way up to the desk to ask where the restrooms were and she headed for the women's room to go change. As she was getting her clothes on, there was that chiming again and this time Nurse Joy came out with three Poké Balls and a Squirtle. Valentina stepped out of the restroom and noticed the Pokémon at the counter, and she went up to get her and Adam's Pokémon before meeting up with the brunet at his seat.

"Let's go," is all she could say.

OOO

Unlike yesterday, there were some people inside of the foyer of the Gym that weren't construction workers. There was some still building going on around the Gym, but there were regular people dressed in average clothes walking about and looking at the memorabilia in the main foyer. However they weren't expecting to find that today was going to be a Gym Battle between two nudists, so they were in for quite a treat.

Adam, Narelle and Valentina entered the foyer and found themselves mixing in with the crowd. Valentina was trailing the brunet and platinum blonde, feeling nervous about the people around her. Normally she was excited about people looking at her, but here she was walking in with no one focusing on her, her hands kept close to her body. Instead of feeling embarrassed about her situation, she was pulling at her new clothes to get them fit perfectly on her, but she wasn't getting used to the feel of the cloth against her skin.

"I don't feel comfortable," the nudist whined. "Did Delia ever wear these clothes before? These are too tight…"

"Just relax Valentina, everything should be fine," said Narelle, giving the nudist a soothing backrub to ease the girl's nerves. "Try to take your mind off the clothes and focus on your match. Perhaps imagine yourself back home with your friends, if that helps."

"But I can still feel them on me during our battle." The teen nudist took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh as she tried to ease her nerves. "But thankfully this is a Strip Battle so I should be happy about this."

"I d-dunno, you look pr-pretty cute as y-you are," Adam commented, putting a small smile on the nudist's face.

"Ah, there ya are!" called out that familiar accent.

Weaving her way through the Gym Leader herself, waving to the trio to catch their attention. Donned on her body is a set of professional clothes, making her look more like an archeologist, despite revealing plenty of skin. Her brown jacket was open, revealing a grass green tube top covering her large breasts and the teens could see the silver haired woman's nipples poking through the clothes. Her pants were a lighter brown to her jacket and they were puffy, reaching down to her knees while her feet were dressed in a calf-high heel boots. She got up to

"So I see you're dressed for our match!" Rosa-May stated eagerly. "I could've said I was happy to see ya in clothes, but we both know how we feel about that."

"I agree," Valentina replied, chuckling half-heartily.

Rosa-May's eyes wandered over to the shy boy and turned slightly to focus on him entirely. "So is this your boyfriend?" she asked with a hint of lewd in her tone, causing both Adam and Valentina to blush. "We haven't introduced, have we? The name's Rosa-May, the Sand Madame. I'm sure you've heard of me."

Adam's face steamed red as the voluptuous woman got closer to him, causing him to sweat and shake in fear. "Nuh-nuh-nuh… nuh-nice t-t-ta, ta-ta-ti," the brunet hammered out, struggling to get his words as the silver-haired woman got closer to him, her concealed breasts nearly touching him. "I-I-I-I'm n-not… uh, h-her… her…"

"I don't bite, dear," the Gym Leader teased, her tongue peeking out between her dark lips to lick them, "unless you're into that sort of thing."

"This is Adam. I met him in Viridian Forest," the nudist explained. "He may be shy, but he's going to be a Pokémon Ranger one of these days."

"Ooh, a Pokémon Ranger! Personally I don't like any clothes, but there's somethin' about a man in uniform workin' out is quite a sexy sight, especially if he's someone like ya," this time Rosa-May gave the shy boy a suggestive wink, darkening his blush and forcing a hand to his face. "And if you're going to be a Ranger, I can't wait to see ya modelin' for their annual swimsuit calendars! Maybe if you're bold enough to go the extra mile…"

Adam nearly blew a leak from the woman's pervasive thought, and he frantically waved his hands to ward her off. "Ne-ne-no, I'm g-g-good!" he answered bluntly.

"Oh yeah, I do have one of those calendars myself, although it's the female edition that belongs to my father," Valentina commented, trying to remember. "There were a few girls topless in that edition plus there was an advert for a male edition, so I guess Adam could model if he was given the chance."

Adam slipped his hands over his face, trying to cover up his deepening embarrassment "Listen dears, there are a few things I need to get straighten out back," said the Gym Leader, pointing behind her. "Once I'm set, I'll send one of my gals to come get ya and we'll have our match. By the way before I forget, how do ya want to strip? There's Option A where it's your shirt, then shorts and finally your underwear, or Option B where it's your shirt and pants, then your bra and finally your panties."

"Option B! Option B!" Valentina parroted, hastily making her decision when she heard what she was being offered.

Rosa-May nodded off to her challenger's offer, agreeing with the notion herself. She gave a wave to the trio before heading back to the battlefield, leaving the teens to venture around the foyer for a bit. Adam slipped away from the girls and noticed something hanging up on the wall that got his attention. Valentina tailed from behind to see what he was looking at, and Rosa-May stopped to see what the two were heading for.

Hanging up on the wall was an old movie poster that was a couple decades old, but still appeared in mint condition thanks to being sealed in a glass casing. The poster depicted a young boy dressed a cowboy outfit while next to him was a yellow Pokémon with scale running down its back in the middle, while to the sides were pictures of other cast members. The letters were bold and large, with "_Wallace West and the Sandshrew Gang_" on top of the main duo, while on the bottom was a caption of the movie along with the original premiere date.

"I remember this movie," said Adam, rubbing his chin. "It's mostly through reruns, but it was a fun movie when it was on."

"I don't remember seeing this," said Valentina, tilting her head to the side. "I guess it was probably at a time when I was outside playing with my friends."

"I couldn't blame ya for missin' on the movie that made me today," said Rosa-May, blushing profusely. "Ya can tell I'm such a huge fan of _Wally West_, and it was this movie that got me lovin' Ground Pokémon and Sandshrew."

The two teens were a little surprised by this, looking her over and back at the poster to see where the inspiration came from. Rosa-May continued in with her task, making her way to the double doors and disappearing behind them. For the rest of the time, the teens spent their time wandering the foyer, going along with the crowd and exploring the large collection the Ground Leader had to offer. During the wait, Valentina looked over her Pokémon and thought out the order she was going to use and what kind of strategy for each one of her Pokémon.

It wasn't long after that the doors opened up and a woman stepped through them. The new woman was dressed in a referee's attire, with a v-cut pink shirt with yellow trimmings and white low-cut shorts. She looked around the room to see where the person she was looking for, until she spotted the blonde hair of the clothed nudist, and she got passed the crowd to reach her. "Excuse me, are you Valentina?" she asked.

Valentina snapped out her planning and turned around to face the referee woman. "Yes I am," the teen answered.

"Rosa-May is ready for your challenge," the woman said, motioning to the double doors to the battlefield. "Please enter through the doors so we can begin your match."

An excited smile appeared on the young nudist's face and she made her way through the crowd to get to battle Rosa-May. She got up to the double doors and she slipped on through, opening and closing a door rather quickly. Once Valentina was inside, the woman made her way to the double doors and she turned to face everyone. She cleared her throat, getting her voice ready to speak over the noise in the foyer.

"Attention everyone, a Gym match is about to begin shortly," the referee announced. "If you want to witness the match, please head through the hallways to my left and right to enter the bleachers."

The announcement rang out all around the foyer, getting people's attention and getting them on the path towards spectating. Adam and Narelle were huddled together, being pushed along with the crowd, and they broke free to find themselves going into the lower benches of the bleachers. In minutes, the foyer was barren of people, with all of them waiting inside of the battlefield for the latest Gym Battle to begin.

Inside the battlefield, people were looking around to find a good seat for the Gym Match. It was far from being packed, but Rosa-May liked the number she was seeing no matter what. Her gaze focused back on the young nudist standing on the opposite end of the field, determined on winning her first Badge and eager to get out of her clothes.

"All right darlin', are ya ready to win that Badge?" the Gym Leader stated proudly, receiving a hastily nod from the teen. A small laugh escaped Rosa-May's lips, knowing that both of them want to get the match over with, and she looked over to her referee to get their match underway.

"The Strip Battle match between the Gym Leader Rosa-May versus the challenger Valentina from Cinnabar Island shall commence!" stated the referee. "This match is three-on-three, with only one Pokémon from each Trainer shall be allow on the field. In addition, both the challenger and Gym Leader cannot make any substitution, and whenever a Pokémon is knocked out, the Trainer must remove a certain portion of their clothing."

Valentina gave one last adjustment to her shirt to get it comfortable, feeling relieved that she won't be in these clothes for long. The lady referee raised her flags outward, calling out for the Trainers to begin, and the blonde grabbed the Poké Ball with a leaf sticker on it. With one toss, she called forth her latest catch, the Sewaddle now named Snips, and the leafy caterpillar emerged from her Poké Ball and landing on the soft sand.

Rosa-May got her Poké Ball out, it marked with a particular symbol and she tossed it forward before it opened up to reveal what's inside. Landing on the sand was a tailed bipedal dirt creature, looking very much like the Pokémon from the poster. The top half of it was covered in a tough yellow hide, appearing like stones from a path, while its underside was soft and white. It has two sharp claws on each foot and three small but sharp claws on its paws, while its serene blue eyes were looking about at the crowd. It was given off a cute vibe, but it knew its purpose here in its battle and it got itself ready for the fight.

Valentina made the first move and ordered Snips to use Razor Leaf, since she knows this will do some damage due to Sandshrew's weakness. However the young nudist saw a persistent smile on Rosa-May's face, almost expected a move from the girl, and the Leader commanded her Sandshrew to cut the leaves. The Ground Pokémon raised its claws up, waiting for the right moment to strike, and when the leaves were close the Pokémon started slashing. The Pokémon's hands rapidly punched the air, and all of the leaves heading for it were getting cut up.

Flakes of green slowly descend to the sandy ground, leaving a few spots surrounding the Pokémon. Valentina and Snips were shocked to see Sandshrew was capable to pull that off, but to the teen she knew this would happen since Rosa-May should know what her Pokémon's weaknesses are. The teen got started on her next move, ordering Snips to head towards Sandshrew to tackle it. The Sewaddle got started in her running, her head lowered to bump into Sandshrew, and the Ground Pokémon waited patiently for his next move.

Rosa-May commanded her Sandshrew to dig, prompting it to lean down and use its claws to start digging. Snips stopped in her tracks to wonder what the Pokémon was doing, and it was barely down in the ground when Valentina shouted to Snips to use String Shot. The leafy caterpillar got some string building in her mouth before shooting it towards the tail of Sandshrew and latching on to its hindquarter. As soon as she was hooked, Snips was being dragged along the ground as Sandshrew dig deeper into the battlefield to evade the aboveground action.

Valentina was cheering on to Snips to keep on pulling, leaving the tiny Bug Pokémon to reel back a moving Pokémon. No matter how hard she pulled, Snips wasn't able to get Sandshrew out of the hole and back on the battlefield. The Gym Leader shouted down the hole to cut the string, putting an end to this little struggle. Snips tumbled back from the cut before rolling back onto her feet, and she began to wonder where the Sandshrew was going to appear, since there was no telling the Ground Pokémon is underneath.

The ground behind Snips started to shift, dipping down as if something was coming from underneath. The sand burst upward in a stream, with the Sandshrew masked behind it, and Valentina quickly told Snips to spin around and use Razor Leaf. The Sewaddle followed her Trainer's command, quickly spinning in place and shooting leaves from her body, causing them to arc as she tried to counter whatever the Sandshrew was planning.

Sandshrew took its claws and swiped through the leaves easily, but there were a few that hit the creature and did some damage to it. The Ground Pokémon landed on the ground on all fours, getting up from the stinging cuts made by the leaves, and it got itself ready for another command from its Trainer. Rosa-May ordered something different for the Pokémon to do, and Sandshrew opened up its mouth to shoot out purple needles at the Bug Pokémon.

Valentina jumped in fear from what Sandshrew was using, and she told Snips to get out of the way. The Bug Pokémon watched the needles head right towards her and she rolled to her left to dodge them, but there were a few that scraped across her body. She could feel something seep into her skin, something stinging, and she shivered from the pain as the Pokémon looked at her attack. Snips gave a dirty look to the Sandshrew before charging it, her head lowered to prepare to headbutt it.

Her attack made contact and she got a good hit on Sandshrew's belly, knocking and rolling the Ground Pokémon back. Once again Snips got string building in her mouth before releasing it onto Sandshrew, wrapping the Ground Pokémon in the silver string. Sandshrew was surprised by the Sewaddle's action, her once again holding a leash to the Ground mouse, and the string was wrapping around Sandshrew to prevent it from using its claws. Snips tugged on her string to pull the Sandshrew in to reel it in, hoping to deal more damage and knock it out.

However, Sandshrew broke free from its binds and readied its claws to swipe at the Sewaddle. Snips rolled to her right, following the command from Valentina, and noticing the tail of Sandshrew passing right by her, an idea popped into the caterpillar's head. She reached out and bit down on the tail, sending her sharp teeth into its flesh, and Sandshrew started flailing about in pain, hoping to knock Snips off of it. Eventually the Sewaddle freed herself and made some distance between the two Pokémon, leaving Sandshrew to comfort its tail before giving a dirty look to its enemy.

Snips once again got leaves flying from her body and sending them right towards the Sandshrew, making it once again to cut through the Pokémon's attack. The Sandshrew continued on with its cutting as it got closer and closer to the Sewaddle, leaving the Bug Pokémon little room to evade the attack. Snips tried to use her head to push away her attacker, but it was little too late, and Sandshrew's claws hit the Bug Pokémon hard.

Snips was sent flying towards Valentina before landing on the ground. The leafy caterpillar skidded across the dirt before stopping right at the girl's feet. Snips struggled to get back up but she couldn't muster the strength, only to plop right back down. Her eyes were swirled in confusion and tired, her mouth was slacked open, and there was little to no movement showing from her. That final attack was all needed to knock Snips out of the match.

"Sewaddle is unable to battle!" stated the referee, raising a flag to Rosa-May's side. "The round goes to the Gym Leader Rosa-May!"

The crowd cheered on as the Sand Madame blew kisses and waved to everyone in the stands. Valentina got Snips' Poké Ball and recalled her back into the capsule, casting a red beam on the downed Pokémon before she disappeared from everyone's sight. "Thank you Snips, you did great," said the blonde, rubbing the Sewaddle's Poké Ball.

"Don't forget dear, ya gotta remove your shirt and shorts since you've chosen Option B," the Gym Leader stated.

"Oh thank God!" Valentina got her hands on the bottom of her shirt and frantically pulled it up and over her before tossing it to the ground. Her hands returned to her body as she placed them in her shorts and stripped them off, kicking them to where her shirt was before finally revealing to the crowd her cute lace underwear. She could hear the crowd's reaction, witnessing a young girl stripping down, but she didn't care all that much. "Well at least I'm only one layer short of being free," she commented, giving a few adjustments to her panties.

Now down one, Valentina got her next Poké Ball ready and she looked down at what she picked before looking at Sandshrew. One toss and the capsule opens, sending out the small bird Spike out into battle. Murmurs appeared from the crowd again, this time commenting on why Valentina was sending out a Pokémon with a bandage on his wing. Even Rosa-May and the referee were looking at Valentina with a confused and worrisome look, echoing the murmurs coming from the audience.

"Uh, are you certain ya want to send an injured Pokémon into battle?" asked Rosa-May, looking in concern. "I know ya need three Pokémon, but it doesn't seem fair for me to do more damage to the poor thing."

"Oh, Spike here has shown to be quite a fighter without both wings," Valentina noted, a bit of smugness in her tone. "Just because he's handicapped doesn't mean he's not going to fight at 100 percent."

A smirk appeared on the Gym Leader's face, now feeling a little better about herself. "I like your attitude dear," she replied. "If that's the case, then I won't hold back."

The referee called for the round to start and Rosa-May got it started by sending Sandshrew forward to slash away at the Spearow. Valentina began thinking over what she needed to do to win this round, going over that Spike has an immunity to Ground moves, but with his wing broken that might not work. During her thoughts, she ordered Spike to dodge, getting him to his good wing to push him away from Sandshrew's swipe, and the teen came to a realization. If Valentina could get in at least a strong critical hit in, since Sandshrew took a few blows from Snips' Razor Leaf, then she could easily win the round.

Her mind set, Valentina ordered Spike to charge the Sandshrew and peck it, hoping Spike could hit the right spot for that critical. Rosa-May called out to Sandshrew to dig again, causing the Ground Pokémon to start digging the ground underneath it to evade the incoming attack. Spike stopped in his tracks to watch Sandshrew disappear into the ground and he began to wonder where his opponent was going to pop out. His eyes were looking all around him and underneath him, checking for where Sandshrew was going to appear, but nothing was sticking out.

Valentina scanned the field looking for a sign to where Sandshrew was going to pop out from, but she found nothing as well. During the wait, an idea popped into the teen's head and she called out to Spike to create a dust cloud. The bird returned a nod to his Trainer and he took his good wing to blow dust up around him. After several good flaps and spinning around a few times, the Spearow was completely covered in a cloud of dust, and it took a few steps out to wait for Sandshrew to appear.

Sandshrew finally emerged from its hiding spot and found itself inside of the dust cloud. It landed on the ground and searched around to see where the Spearow went off to. With his opponent confused about where he went, Spike got himself running back towards the dust cloud to land the final blow. The cloud started dispersing and Sandshrew saw Spike running towards it, but there was little room for the Pokémon to escape, leaving Spike to slam his beak into Sandshrew's belly.

And the attack was a hard one – that critical hit Valentina was hoping for – sending the Ground mouse flying back. Sandshrew landed hard on its back, skidding across the dirt for only a foot before stopping cold. Its expression was similar to Snips' was when she was defeated: the same dazed look, lack of motion and overall tired from the lack of energy to fight. Rosa-May recalled her Pokémon back into its Poké Ball, giving it a small talking to how it did a good job, and she placed the capsule to her hip alongside two other Poké Balls.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle!" stated the referee, raising a flag to Valentina's side. "The round goes to the challenger Valentina!"

"Oh no, I lost," Rosa-May flatly commented, giving a faux look of sadness to everyone. "Well I better strip then."

Instead of plain removing her clothes, the Gym Leader slowly ran her hands through her hair before bringing them along her sides. Her hips were swinging side-to-side as she gave lustful winks to the crowd, her fingers dancing along the edges of her jacket. Plenty of audience-goers were calling out to her, shouting to remove something, and she complied by removing her jacket. She slowly peeled the jacket off of her body, revealing her shoulders and the straps to her tube top, before she rolled the brown jacket down her arms and off of her body.

The whole audience was going wild over the reveal of the tanned woman's still exposed torso. Rosa-May twirled her jacket above her head before tossing it down to her feet, and she got her hands on her hips to start removing her pants. Much like with her jacket, she didn't removed it right away, with her hands dancing along the top of her pants, swinging her arms before slowly removing her pants. As she slipped her hands down her thick legs, she revealed to everyone her panties to be matching her green top, with a small hole in the back towards the top and a small dark green bow in front.

Eventually Rosa-May was free of her pants and she proudly waved her clothes above her head again before placing it along with her jacket. Most of the crowd was rooting and hollering to the silver-haired woman, cheering her on as she finished off her little performance with one good slow twirl. With everyone getting off by the Gym Leader's sexy performance, the Leader focused her attention on her challenger and found her standing completely still and not emoting anything.

"Well, enjoy the show?" she asked to the young nudist.

Valentina stood at her spot in a daze after watching the Leader's performance. She was completely unsure what to make of what she saw before her. "That was… rather arousing," she finally answered, still drawing a blank.

"That's good! I do like it when girls give me compliments. But please try to focus on the match, because here's my next Pokémon!"

The Gym Leader gave another Poké Ball a toss, and out of it came a small, purple bat-like Pokémon. It had a single pair of blue wings attached to its arms and pointed claws at the edges of the membranes. Though it appeared to be a bat, with long pointed ears and triangular eyes, it had pincers on its arms, and a segmented insectoid tail with a stinger on the end. And though it was part Flying, it was standing on its short hind legs, standing proud as its tongue hung loose from its smiling mouth.

During the match, Valentina had her Pokédex out to register the Pokémon Rosa-May was using, and she made sure she got this new Pokémon. After the teen got the bat called Gligar into her Pokédex, the referee hoisted up her flags to signify the start of the new round. Rosa-May once again took the start and she got her new Pokémon going to get the battle going.

Gligar began things off by jumping off the ground and hovering over to Spike, pinchers ready to strike the bird. The Spearow got himself ready for the flying Ground Pokémon, his good wing raised up to prepare either for a gust or to blow some sand. Gligar got close to the grounded bird Pokémon, its pinches only feet away, and Spike jumped up to begin his countermeasure. He flapped his good wing down, sending a strong gust down onto the Gligar to blow it back.

The Ground Pokémon took the full blow of the wind, struggling to keep moving forward, but Spike wasn't allowing it to get closer. Gligar eventually went flying back, rolling in mid-air before Rosa-May ordered it to ram its tail into the ground. The purple tail made its way into the dirt, getting the Pokémon to stop its flipping, but it smacked itself into the ground as it tried to recover from the spinning. Once it was back on its feet, Gligar snapped out of its confusion and focused back on the approaching Spearow.

Spike was closing in on the bat Pokémon, beak ready to strike, when Gligar opened up its mouth and showed off its razor teeth. Spike took notice of what he was flying into, and he tried to stop himself short before getting his head bitten off. The Ground Pokémon reached forward with its mouth open and started biting down, reaching for something belonging to the Spearow. Spike avoided each and every one of these bites, and during this he managed to sneak in a few pecks to deal in some damage and to make the Gligar angrier.

As the two Flying Pokémon continued to trade blows, Valentina was thinking how she could use Spike's Sand Attack on Gligar. While blowing a dust cloud would make things useful, it won't work since Gligar will fly out of it or blow it away. Then an idea popped into the girl's head and she called to Spike to pinch the ground below it. Spike wondered what good this will do until he began to see how it will come in handy, so he dug down and grabbed enough to be useful in the Pokémon's plan but little enough to allow it to walk with little discomfort.

Just as he was going to throw his freshly-picked sand, Gligar came down onto Spike and smacked him away with one of his pinchers. The Spearow recovered mid-air, keeping a tight grip on the sand, and he landed on the ground safely just to find Gligar coming up again to repeat the same move. He got started to throw the sand into Gligar's eyes, but he was cut off by another blow from the bat's pincher, knocking the bird back even further.

Valentina called out to Spike to get out of the way, and he found a moment in Gligar's attacks to break free from the barrage of attacks. With some distance between the two, Spike got his wing flapping and blowing a gust, once again blowing back Gligar. However Gligar took advantage of the wind and glided along with it, getting some lift up before performing a loop in the air. The Ground Pokémon stretched its pinchers forward, diving down towards Spike at a fast speed, and before the Spearow could dodge, a pincher wrapped around his neck and pinned him down into the ground.

The crowd gasped in shock over the ground bat's move, and Valentina looked on in horror as her Pokémon was pinned on the ground with Gligar ready to finish the round. There was an evilly excited look on the Pokémon's face, appearing thrilled to be doing what it was about to do, and it raised its free claw up to prepare for the final blow. With the final move near in sight, Valentina noticed that Spike still was holding onto the sand from earlier and her fears started being replaced by a smug confidence. The teen called out to Spike to fling the dirt, getting the bird to squirm under his clutches and swing his talon up to throw the sand.

Gligar took the sand throw, its pinchers reaching to its eyes to rub out the irritating substance. Now free from his bind, Spike had his good wing feel up his neck before looking at his opponent struggling. With this golden opportunity, Spike charged forward with his beak pointed at the Gligar to bring the Pokémon down. When he got up to the Gligar, the Pokémon had one of its pinchers flailing about and it made contact with Spike to knock him away.

Spike skid across the dirt, stopping a few feet from Valentina before refocusing on the struggling Gligar. It nearly had its vision cleared, meaning now it was his chance to put an end to this round, and with the command from his Trainer he sprung forward. The Spearow pushed down into the ground to get him forward, heading towards Gligar at a blurring speed. The bat Pokémon got some sand out of its eyes to see what was heading right towards it, and it cowered when Spike landed his Peck.

Once again Spike's attack hit hard, bringing the Gligar down onto its back. It didn't go anywhere far like Sandshrew or Snips, instead going only a few inches before collapsing in defeat. Its tongue was sticking out further than usual and its eyes were showing the same dazed look, getting a critical look from the referee before making her call.

"Gligar is unable to battle!" the referee stated, once again raising a flag to the challenger side. "The round goes to the challenger Valentina!"

The nudist teen jumped up in celebration and her Spearow gave a few calls out as well, as Rosa-May called back her Gligar into its Poké Ball and putting it away. Now downed two Pokémon, the Gym Leader once again started her stripping, continuing on with her little performance. She got back into the groove, her body swaying side-to-side, and her hands were slowly pulling away at the underside of her top, tantalizing everyone watching and building up the suspense, before she turned her back to Valentina to prevent her from seeing her exposed nipples (despite her already knowing what they look like).

The Gym Leader dropped her bra off on top of the pile of clothes, receiving a positive feedback from the crowd, and she placed her hands on her exposed breasts to play along with the tease. Now with both hands on her large bare breasts, Rosa-May pivoted on a heel to present her show to the young nudist, gently squeezing her breasts against each other while covering her nipples. Afterwards the woman slipped her hands down, making her tanned mounds bounce slightly while, with one picking up a Poké Ball along the way.

"All right darlin', meet one of my prides," said Rosa-May, tossing her last Poké Ball forward. "Scarla, come on out!"

Her last Poké Ball went flying, hurling across the battlefield before the capsule opened up and setting free a new Pokémon. This time the Pokémon is female, but this one looked like a bigger version of the tanned woman's Sandshrew. Unlike her smaller counterpart, her body was mostly covered in sharp brown quills running down her backside. It has two large claws on its paws and feet, perfect for digging and for cutting, pointing right at Spike with the intent to do so.

"A… A Sandslash?" noted Valentina, closing her Pokédex and putting it away. "That's a bit of a jump in difficultly."

"Be thankful that I didn't bring out my Gaia," Rosa-May replied, sounding a bit dark.

Valentina thought about what the Gym Leader was implying about, thinking what kind of Ground Pokémon would best fit the name. Then her gaze was back on her Spearow, panting heavily from the battle with Gligar. She knew that this was going to be a short round, as Rosa-May's Sandslash was fresh out of its Poké Ball while Spike traded blows with another Flying Pokémon. However if she got in one hit then it could make a difference when she brings in Fontaine.

Scarla got the round started by curling up into a ball and rolling right towards the injured bird. Spike got himself ready for the rolling Pokémon, adjusting himself in case he needed to jump and his good wing up to blow some dust. The Sandslash got closer with the passing seconds, her quills eating away at the ground, and that was when Spike unleashed his next Gust attack. Blowing as hard as he can, the Spearow did everything he could to stop the rolling spike ball, but his attack wasn't hindering her speed.

Spike ceased his Gust and started to head off to the side to get away from the rolling Sandslash. But just as he was about to get away, Scarla unfolded herself and revealed her claws to Spike. She gave one good swipe at the Spearow, slashing away what little energy the bird Pokémon had left. And with that final blow, Spike was knocked over to Valentina and stopped cold, completely tired from his intense fights.

"Spearow is unable to battle!" the referee echoed, hoisting up a flag to Rosa-May's side after two rounds. "This round goes to the Gym Leader!"

The teen recalled Spike into his Poké Ball and thanked him for putting up a strong effort. Now down to one Pokémon, Valentina got her hands behind her back and undid the hooks to free herself from her pink bra. The article of clothing popped free from her body, draping loosely off of her shoulders, and she slid her arms through to drop the bra down to the ground.

Free of her next piece of clothing, Valentina took in a deep breath and release, feeling the comfort of no support on her none-existing breasts. It was a relief, but then again this is bad considering that she only has one more Pokémon left and her opponent is strong. The teen looked down at her Squirtle, finding him standing by her side, and she bent down to get onto his level.

"OK Fontaine, this is all or nothing!" the teen said with enthusiasm. "Go in there and win us this match!"

Fontaine returned the excitement by giving his own cry, running out onto the field with vigor to challenge a strong foe. "Well now, you were definitely prepared for this match," said the tanned woman. "So far ya had two of my Pokémon's weaknesses, and there was that Spearow of yours. But that still doesn't mean ya can win by exploitin' Scarla's weakness."

"I know," Valentina replied, "but we'll see how things turn out."

For the final time the referee called for the match to begin, and Valentina took the lead by launching Fontaine forward with a Tackle. The Squirtle got running as fast as he could, getting the momentum he needed for his attack to be effective. Scarla stood her ground and prepared her claws when the Squirtle got close. However instead of slashing the Water Pokémon, Scarla dug those claws into the ground and started digging down to get away from the Squirtle.

Fontaine came to a stop and checked the hole to see where the Ground Pokémon went off do. An idea popped into Valentina's head and she called out for him to use Water Gun to flush Scarla out. Hoping it will work, Fontaine inhaled and blew a strong stream of water down the hole and watching the dark tunnel fill up with water. In seconds, Fontaine's attack popped out of holes previously made by Sandshrew, creating small fountains, and from one of these holes Scarla was thrust up into the air.

The Sandslash started recovering from the attack, regaining her balance and figure out where she was. After snapping out of her spell, the Pokémon curled up into a ball and started heading towards Fontaine. Valentina called for the Squirtle to stop his attack, and he looked up to find a rolling ball of brown spikes heading right towards him. He dodged the falling Sandslash, ducking into his shell for extra protection, and from within he could see the rolling spiky ball digging into the ground before heading right towards the shelled Squirtle.

Dust was rising up as Scarla was barreling towards Fontaine, with each quill kicking back sand as she closed the distance between the Pokémon. Fontaine popped out of his shell and once again started to get out of the way, but he was a little slow this time. Scarla made a turn thanks to Rosa-May's direction, and the Ground Pokémon slammed into Fontaine hard. Thankfully he ducked into his shell before contact, but he could still feel everything and the shell was blown back across the field towards Valentina.

Before he could reach the teen, the Water Pokémon got his arms and legs out and placed them into the ground. The tiny turtle skidded across the ground before charging ahead, this time under the order of using a Tail Whip. When Fontaine got close, he jumped up and started to twist to swing his tail at Scarla, but the Sandslash reached her claws out and grabbed the turtle's tail. Scarla gave a good toss, sending the Squirtle once again flying through the air and crashing hard into the sandy battlefield.

"Don't g-give up just y-yet!" Adam called out from the stand. "You can win this! I b-believe it!"

Fontaine popped out of his shell and pushed himself back up by using his water. Back on his feet, he noticed Scarla was gone once again from his vision, figuring she must be hiding underground. Both he and Valentina played lookout once again, searching for the best spot for where the Sandslash would appear. Upon finding a small disturbance in the ground behind the Pokémon, Valentina warned about the potential attack spot, but it turned out that was just a diversion.

Scarla emerged from behind Fontaine when he checked the disturbance, claws readied to slash. Just as she got an arm raised and was about to bring it down, Fontaine got his tail swinging and smacked it into Scarla's face. The attack did little to throw the Sandslash off, but it did push her away to prevent her claws from slashing the Squirtle. Scarla found her footing and tried again to slash at Fontaine, but instead of a tail, the Water Pokémon bonked his head into Scarla's own.

Both Pokémon made some distance between each other, with the Sandslash clenching her head and focusing on the fight. She looked in front of her and found Fontaine charging her again, preparing to duck into his shell and slam into her. There was a command from her Trainer to take the blow, and she did as she was told, getting hit in the stomach. Once she recovered from the tackle, Scarla curled herself up again and began rolling in place to charge up her strength.

"All right Fontaine, this is it!" stated Valentina, fists clenched. "Let's give her Sandslash a Water Gun she'll never forget!"

Now on the final stretch, Fontaine made some distance between him and Scarla so he can prepare for his next attack. He took in a deep breath and threw himself back slightly, charging up his water spout as he watched Scarla roll closer to him. The timing was necessary, as the wrong second could equal in his defeat and he knew Valentina won't like that.

With Scarla in the right spot, Fontaine let loose his strongest Water Gun, gushing at the rolling Sandslash and hitting her hard. Unlike Spike's wind, Fontaine's water was stopping her, or at least preventing her from getting any closer, and Scarla was struggling to keep up against the push of the water. Shortly after her rolling came to a stop and she was pushed back towards Rosa-May, feeling pain with each droplet of water. Fontaine came to a stop with his attack and both he and Valentina found Scarla resting on the ground, showing no sign of getting up.

And the crowd started to hush as they watch Scarla try to recover from her harsh blow. Rosa-May encouraged her Sandslash to get back on her feet, waiting patiently to do so. Scarla slowly raised an arm up before getting the rest of her body off of the ground, inching her way back onto her feet. The Ground Pokémon steadied herself once she was back on her feet, and she glared at her opponent, huffing out deep breaths. Fontaine prepared himself for another attack, waiting to see if Scarla would make a move.

And then she collapsed back down onto the ground. Landing face first, Scarla hit the ground and showed no movement whatsoever. The crowd was silent, unsure on how to respond if the Pokémon would get up again or she was done for good. The referee went through a complete analysis to make sure she won't make the wrong call.

"Sandslash is unable to battle!" the referee called out, raising both flags up before pointing towards Valentina. "The match is over! The victory goes to the challenger Valentina of Cinnabar Island!"

There was a mixed reaction with the crowd. For the most part, many of the spectators were cheering on for the young nudist, celebrating her for accomplish a difficult task and winning an honor. Others were disappointed that the Gym Leader lost the match, but for them they were still excited to see Rosa-May removing her panties and becoming naked once again. No matter what, there was excitement in the air and all of them got their money's worth, even if none of them paid for the match.

Valentina was jumping up and down in her little square, feeling the pleasant excitement of her first victory. Adam and Narelle made their way out of the stands and over to where the nudist was, who was stripping off her panties and flinging them up in the air. Fontaine also joined Valentina in her celebration, jumping up into her arms and she embraced her Water Pokémon for dealing the final blow. While the brunet and platinum blonde were giving their congrats to the nudist, Rosa-May and her referee made their way up to Valentina with the referee carrying a viridian pillow.

"Well congrats on winnin' such a great battle," said Rosa-May. "As Gym Leader of Viridian City, I'm proud to present to ya the Earth Badge."

The tanned woman presented the pillow to the teen nudist and she noticed there was a small metal object in the middle. This was the Earth Badge, in the shape of some kind of plant, probably an asparagus or some other earthy vegetable. Its coloring reflected its city's name, with two shades of green shining off of the overhead lights. For many this would have been their final Badge, after so much struggle and hardship to get the others, but not for this young nudist.

Valentina plucked the Badge from the pillow and she stared at it in her own hand. For once, she was the few that earned a victory at this Gym and her reward was in her hand and reflecting brightly in her eyes. Much like the feeling of capturing her first Pokémon, she felt the urge to hoist her arm up and flash the Badge off. In fact there was even a little fanfare playing in the back of her head as she proudly displayed the Badge for everyone to see.

"All right I did it! I got… the Earth Badge!"

After a few seconds of her public displaying, the nude blonde grabbed her Badge case from her bag and opened it up. She placed the Earth Badge into the slot fitted for that badge, pushing it to prevent it from leaving its little spot. "Thank you so much for this!"

"It's nothin' dear, just doin' my duty as Gym Leader, that's all," the tanned woman replied, her hands clasped together. "As a celebration, how about I let the three of ya stay at one of my completed rooms? No expenses pay!"

The teen girls looked at each other, wondering what the woman was suggesting. After some time, it hit Valentina and she turned pink upon what Rosa-May wanted to do. "Uh, thank you again, but I'm going to hang with my new friends instead."

"Eh, it's not like I'm really goin' to do it with ya," said Rosa-May, a little disappointed by the blonde nudist's rejection. Her gaze wandered over to the lanky brunet and her mood shifted back to her regular smiling state. "Although your guy friend there I might do. I do find younger men much more energetic…"

"Uh, n-n-no!" blurted Adam, once again achieving the same shade of red from earlier. "I-I r-r-rather want t-to be with Va-Valentina!"

"Um, if this isn't too much, but if you want to come spend the night at my home," Narelle offered, "I'll be glad to help you two out."

"You will do that for us?" Valentina asked, getting a nod from the platinum blonde. "Thank you very much! But wouldn't your parents be a little surprise to see me?"

"I'm sure I can talk to my mother about this," Narelle replied, "but hopefully we can talk something over when we get there."

The three teens continued to discuss what they were going to do for the night, as all five of them made their way into the crowded foyer and head out into the city. Just as the teens were about to get to the exit, Rosa-May called out to them to wait and she headed off to retrieve something. A few minutes passed and the tanned nudist emerged carrying a large cardboard box taped up with see-through tape, and a piece of paper with "To the Nature Princess, XOXO the Sand Madame" written in a crude red ink.

"Since you're going to be headin' to Celadon City, I want ya to give this to Erika once you meet her."

"What's inside of it?" Valentina asked, taking the box from the Gym Leader.

"I'm not tellin'," said Rosa-May, giving the nudist a suggestive wink. "All ya need to know is it's a special care package made for Erika. Make sure you don't damage it along the way."

The nudist blonde was attempted to shake the box to hear what could be inside, but she didn't wanted to get scolded for breaking something valuable. Valentina handed the box over to Adam, explaining to him he was better off carrying the box, and he took off of his backpack to start putting away the box. He spent a few minutes figuring out how to get the box in, but he found a perfect spot for it and slipped it in without harming it. Once the box was put away, the brunet swung the bag back onto his back and the three of them were ready to leave.

Valentina once again thanked Rosa-May for their battle and the Badge, the Gym Leader welcoming the teen for everything as well. Outside of the Gym, Narelle directed the nudist and Adam to where she lives and they would be spending the night. As the trio was walking, Valentina opened her Badge case and took one more look at her new Badge. With the rays of the sun bouncing off the shiny new Badge, Valentina felt relieved that she had gotten such a difficult Gym out of the way first and happy for her accomplishment.

One down and seven left to go. And with that, the journey to becoming Champion continues…

* * *

I find it odd that while "viridian" doesn't get a spell scribble in Word, it gets one in Firefox. Perhaps it's not that well-versed in all of the colors in the rainbow? And I feel bad for putting Valentina in clothes. Too bad she needs them for later cities.

So that was the Gym Battle at Viridian, and my attempt at doing a strip show. Now since I'm not that tuned in with the first season, I have no idea how some of the other Gyms are going to play out. The only Gyms I know are Misty, Koga and Blaine. And I need to do seven different ideas just to mix things up… well it's a good thing I don't have a set amount of chapters for this story so I can do whatever I want (and give Valentina some loses).

And for those who do remember the first season, remember when some of the Gym Leaders had nothing to them, only there because they're from the games and to give Ash his badges? Well I'm going to give the Leaders a chance to shine as well, maybe helping our nudist out. At least when I finally get to Blaine I have a clear idea what to do with him considering the title of this story. So hopefully when I get to Celadon City, we'll see what's inside of that "care package."

And for fun we get to know a little about Rosa-May's history. I said something about her on DeviantART about her liking westerns, hence her accent and her cowboy hat. So I just thought of giving her this movie she used to watch as a kid, considering that I want to differentiate my characters from how others get their starts. And lately I've been getting some _Brawl_ practice in in anticipation for _SSB4_, so some of Fontaine's moves might mirror Squirtle's move from there.

All credits go to the Digger on this, and once again please review thank you very much! Up next: It's time to get (a little) serious as I bring back the platinum blonde Coordinator and a new Trainer class into the mix! … Also there's more Pokémon.


End file.
